Nightmare Come True
by Wings-of-Sapphire
Summary: Sakura Haruno had an Inner. An Inner who made her have dreams that she didn't want to have. And now to get her Inner to stop so she can go back to normal, she must live through these dreams, that involve shirtless men, and S-class criminals. Oh joy!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to XxDarkSarcasm1010xXfor the great ideas and the awesome advice!! And to AnonymousM for being my first reviewer and a great advice giver!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story**

Sakura Haruno _hated _Mondays, something about the smell of early morning air just made her want to throw up. But she dragged herself out of bed, and looked into the mirror sitting on top of her dresser. A bed headed, raccoon eyed monster peered back.

'_I look like crap.' _

'_**Way to state the obvious Sherlock.' **_

Ugh, not her again. Yes, Sakura did, in fact, have an inner. And yes this Inner did talk to her, and yes, Sakura did talk back.

She wasn't crazy though!

'_Would you just go away already?' _

'_**Oh please, like you could live five minutes without me.' **_

'_Actually, I would spend that five minutes sleeping! Don't think that I don't know that you've been keeping me up with those stupid dreams!" _

'_**Come on! You know that they were all freaking HOT!! YOU CAN'T DENY THE DELICIOUSNESS FOREVER!!' **_

' _. . . I am not having this conversation with you.' _

Sakura continued to tune out the rants of her Inner while she prepared for the day. Brush teeth, comb hair, change clothes. Check.

She made her way through her empty house, going quickly toward the door. She had never bothered to get any _real _furniture, and it wasn't like she was home that often anyway.

She wasn't going to be able to say that anymore, Tsunade had given her a two week leave, because she had found out that Sakura hadn't taken any vacation days in over two years.

Stupid vacation . . . stupid her for not _burning _her file when she had the chance.

Sakura walked through the streets, trying to think of something to do.

I know what you are all thinking, she could just go and train! Oh well that's a great idea! HELL NO! Because of Inner Sakura's less than . . . ahem, platonic dreams, the _real _Sakura couldn't face over three quarters of the Rookie Nine, **and** their senseis!

Stupid Inner . . . stupid her for having an Inner!

"Sakura-chan! SA-KU-RA-CHAAAAN!!" Well things just took a turn for the worst. She would know that scream anywhere, she braced herself, and sure enough she was hit from the side, tackled to the ground, and looking up at Naruto's beaming face. Heat rushed through her face, he was so close . . . _'Snap out of it Sakura!' _

She pushed her blonde teammate away from her, she stood and brushed the imaginary dirt off of herself, she was just trying to buy time for her face to cool down, it wasn't like he'd notice or anything.

"Sakura-chan, there's no dirt on your shirt."

Crap you, Naruto. Crap you.

She straightened, it was _just _Naruto, and they were _just _dreams.

But then she really looked at him . . . ah hell. Why wasn't he wearing a freaking shirt?!

Sakura looked over his shoulder, this was beyond what she would have been able to handle _normally_ but now with all of those dreams floating through her head, this was not a good time to have a nosebleed.

"Naruto, where is your shirt?" she had to ask, she knew she would regret it, but she _had _to ask.

"Oh well, teme was saying that he was stronger than I was, and then I told him he wasn't and then he told me he was, and then I said-"

"Dang it Naruto, give me a summary, not the whole story!" It was just like him to start a rant at a time like this.

"Ah, okay then. Ino thought said that to prove who was stronger that we should take off our shirts so that everyone could vote, but then she said that there had to be other people, and well in the end we convinced Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Gai, Shino, and Kiba to compete too, and then Ino couldn't decide so she told us to find you and ask you who wins!"

. . . Really, God? Really!?

They were all coming . . . to her. Shirtless, and undoubtedly sweaty? Every one of them having had a starring role in her dreams at least once, yes, even Gai.

So Sakura did the only she could think to do. She ran. She ran until she was in her house, with the curtains drawn and the doors locked.

'_Inner, why did you do this to me!? I can't even face them anymore!' _

'_**You're exaggerating!' **_

'_No I am not! Now stop with the dreams, and stop playing with my head!' _

'_**No, not unless you agree to **__**my **__**terms.' **_

'_Just tell me what they are and be done with it!' _

'_**You have to come in here and live those dreams.' **_

. . . what?

'_**You heard me! You have to live through those dreams, each and every one of them, and when you're finished, I'll stop forever.' **_

'_You're insane.' _

'_**Well technically I am you, so that makes you insane too. But of course we all knew that since you're holding a conversation with me to begin with. Now, do you accept?' **_

' _. . . Yeah.' _

'_**Excellent.' **_

And then there was darkness.

Sakura woke to find that she was lying among black sheets that most definitely weren't hers, wearing pajamas that weren't hers, in a room that _wasn't hers._

'_**Welcome to your dreams Sakura, meet Sasori.' **_

"Good morning, love."

'_Ah, crap.' _

* * *

**Please Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is totally dedicated to XxDarkSarcasm1010xX! For all the ideas and the support! And her complete love of awkwardness!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story.  
**

'_. . . . . . INNER GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!'_

'_**No can do! You agreed to this!' **_

Sakura was sitting among the black silk sheets of a bed that was not her own. And no she did not come here willingly, or drunk. This was just a dream, a very realistic dream.

'_You tricked me! You didn't say that it would be __this_ _one!' _

'_**That's the beauty of it, Sakura. You didn't make me specify! Now say good morning to your hubby!' **_

Yes, Inner Sakura had made her have dreams where she was married to Sasori, actually she had made her have _a lot _of dreams about her being married to almost every guy she had ever met. Most of which Sakura couldn't remember. But she most definitely remembered what happened next in this one.

She dove away from the bed and somersaulted to the ground, looking up to see that she had been correct and that Sasori had jumped on the bed, right where she had been laying, to be precise.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Shudders ran up and down her spine at the sound of Sasori calling her "sweetheart".

"Is something wrong, my love?" He was beside her before she could blink and she felt a cold _wooden _hand ghosting over her brow, it took most of Sakura's willpower not to throw up.

'_I'll kill him, and then the dream will be over, right?' _

'_**Oh no you don't! This is your dream; you have to act out your part. Now tell him that you're fine. And that you're just dizzy.' **_

"I'm fine, _honey_. Just a little dizzy." The girl grinded the words from her mouth, holding back the bile that rose in her throat.

The red headed man looked at her in what she assumed was supposed to be a worried face; it looked more like the look a jaguar would have circling an innocent little chipmunk. And _she _was the chipmunk.

"Oh, you must be tired from last night."

'_From last __**night**__!? Inner what kind of dream is this!? What did I do last night that I would be tired, and why was there a last night at all!?' _

'_**Sakura you have to remember, your subconscious never stops working! These dream Sakura's have lives and traits, they are what you would be if you lived this life!' **_

'_. . . So that means, when he says last night . . . EW! EW! EW!' _

'_**Oh stop being such a baby! And pay attention, your hot husband is telling you something.' **_

Sakura snapped herself back into reality to find that Sasori's face was a lot closer to hers then it had been. So she went with instinct, moving her head to the side to see if he would follow its movement, but as she shifted, the shoulder of her too big pajamas fell down to reveal the pale skin of her collar bone, his eyes zeroed in on the exposed skin, his eyes taking on a predatory glint. "Sakura." He said it in almost a growl.

In a moment she was up and heading toward the door, trying to act as casual as she could when she was about to be sexually assaulted by a psycho puppet master. And then her body stopped, seemingly by itself. It turned itself around, to face Sasori again, while Sakura tried to figure out what was going on.

'_Inner, what is going on?!' _

'_**He's a puppet master, Sakura.' **_

'_I KNEW THAT ALREADY BUT WHY CAN'T I-. Oh, right.' _

He was in front of her again, phantoming his hand over her skin, sending involuntary shivers down her back.

"Sakura, what is the matter?"

'_Inner what do I say!? What do I say!?' _

'_**Calm down. Just tell him that you're still angry he forgot.' **_

'_Forgot what? Oh gosh, if this has something to do with the whole "last night" issue . . .' _

'_**Now who's the pervert? Just say it.' **_

Taking a deep breath Sakura tried to remember that this was just a dream, and after this, it would all be over. _'Just play along Sakura.' _

"I'm still mad that you forgot." She said, feigning annoyance.

His worried- I'm going to kill something- look melted into one of confused relief.

"Oh, I thought that it was much more serious."

Now Sakura was mad, she didn't care if this was a dream or not! If she was angry at him before about something, he had no right to tell her that it wasn't serious!

"Excuse me? How dare you assume that it's not serious! You _forgot!_" She placed her hands on her hips, and absent mindedly noticed that she could now move freely. She also chose not to mention that she had no idea what he forgot.

She pointed an accusing finger at his face, "I don't care if it didn't matter that much to _you_. It was important to me and you didn't even remember!"

"Sakura, I think you're overreacting." He said it in such a voice that she had the urge to punch him.

"Oh I'll show you overreacting!" and with that she stormed out of the room, down a hall, down another hall, and another, and another, and _another_.

Sakura was lost. In what she assumed was an Akatsuki base. _'Inner, is my mind really this intricate?' _

'_**You have no idea.' **_

Sakura leaned against the rough stone of the wall, trying to calm herself, the rocks were sharp though, and one of the smaller ones caught on her hand, resulting in the tiny cut that was beginning to bleed.

Wait a second . . . bleed?!

'_Inner . . .' _

'_**Ahaha, did I forget to tell you? Everything that happens in real life happens here. Pain too.' **_

'_You mean I could actually . . . You stick me with a psychopathic homicidal freak when I can actually die!?' _

'_**No, no, no, no, no! Death isn't real here! I mean, everything else is, but you can't die! You'll just go on to the next dream!' **_

'_You're a bitch . . .' _

'_**I know! Now look alive, hot blondie coming your way!' **_

"Sakura, un? What are you doing here, un?" this was that other guy, the bomb maker or something, Sasori's partner. What was his name? Debbie? It started with a D . . . Deidara! That's it!

"Uh, hey Deidara." She said, trying to act casual. He didn't look like he was about to blow her up, but she didn't want assumed it was safe. But he sat down beside her put a hand on her shoulder.

"You could always leave him, my arms are always open." He said it with humor and she might have laughed, was it not for something wet and slimy running over her shoulder. She jumped away, and saw that his hands had mouths. _Mouths_.

Were they _grinning_ at her? "Deidara, keep your offer and your mouths to yourself." It wasn't that hard to forget that this was an S-class criminal she was talking to, and she really didn't want to think of why she felt so comfortable around him, even though this was the first time she had ever met him. Maybe she could just spend the rest of this dream with him. Maybe she could just avoid Sasori all together.

Suddenly she was jerked to her feet, "Sakura."

Well so much for that idea. "Hey, Sasori." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I thought we talked about you and Deidara." He looked at her gravely, well this looked serious.

And then the words came to her before she could think of how she knew them, "Well at least Deidara wouldn't forget our first anniversary."

'_So that's why I was mad . . . Wait, how did I know that?' _

'_**Even though you don't live here doesn't mean the other Sakura's aren't you.' **_

She could hear Deidara laughing in the background as she glared at her husband.

"We can talk about this later." He began to walk away dragging her along with him. Oh no he didn't.

Sakura planted her heels onto the floor and tugged back making the red haired man stop, "We are talking about this right now."

'_Dude, I rock!' _

'_**Whatever. . .' **_

'_You're just jealous because you can't be as awesome as me!' _

"You wake me up for a mission I never wanted to go on, you then proceed to tell me that I need to go on a _diet_-"

"I did not say that."

She punched him in the shoulder, and could hear the sound of wood splintering, hadn't she told him to get that shoulder fixed?! Oh wait, no she didn't. Other Sakura did, but at the moment she didn't care, "Did I tell you that you could talk? Now, to continue. After you tell me I should go on a diet, we get back to the base and then you proceed to work on your puppets! I wait up for you with my gift, and when you finally come in and I give it to you, you tell me that I should go to sleep because it was stupid to not just give you the present _tomorrow_!" she was yelling now, he was an idiot! How did the other Sakura put up with this!? , "You are a giant sack of rude!"

Silence . . . even Deidara was quiet.

'_Too much?' _

'_**Ya think!?' **_

And then she was being moved again, dragged along hallways and turns by her red headed husband until they were in their room again.

'_Why did you let me do that!?' _

'_**You were too busy yelling at him to listen to me!' **_

"Sakura, I am sorry." _'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna-, wait. What? Did he just say he was . . . Aw; he's kinda cute when he's sorry! What am I saying? Inner stop messing with my thoughts!' _

'_**That was all you, girlie.' **_

She wasn't about to let him off that easy, "Why are you sorry, Sasori."

He looked confused for a moment, "For forgetting our anniversary. But I'll make it up to you." There was that jaguar-chipmunk look again.

"Uh, Sasori, you really don't have to." She said, slowly backing toward the door. But then her body stopped moving again. Dang him, and his freaky puppet skills. Dang him to heck.

"This will be very enjoyable."

And then his lips were on hers. Sakura was caught between being repulsed or melting into a puddle. What scared her was that she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop.

"Let's move this to the bed shall we?"

But _that _is where she crossed the line. And as the mattress pressed against her back, everything went dark.

'_Inner what just happened?' _

'_**The dream ended, you idiot!' **_

'_Thank you God. Thank you so much.' _

'_**Oh don't even try that on me, you know you loved it.' **_

'_. . . Shut up.' _

'_**I should tell you though, these dreams only last a couple of hours, that's why Sasori was cut off before we got to the good part.' **_

'_No way, there is no way I will ever do that again!' _

'_**Too late!' **_

Sakura was sitting in the middle of a restaurant, a very fancy one if she would admit.

"Sorry I'm late, Sakura, I got lost on the road of life."

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' _

* * *

**Please Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story. Haha! Well I've said it before, and I'll say it again! Thanks XxDarkSarcasm1010xX!!**

* * *

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

'_. . . You're a monster . . .' _

'_**Hehe, yeah . . .' **_

"Uh, I'm fine Kakashi . . ."

It took most of her will to not say 'sensei', because she knew that _this _Sakura didn't say that anymore because _this _Sakura was . . . _'Another marriage dream!? What is with you, woman!?' _

"Saaa-kuuu-raaa." He was . . . singing . . . her name . . .? "Don't space out." he hit on the head with an orange book, just like he would if this was her _real _life. This dream was disturbing, she would not try to deny _that _aspect, but in a way it made sense. She was most likely the only one who knew how to deal with him, she knew everything there was to know about him, she was the only girl he talked to on a normal basis, other than Anko and Kurenai, and she didn't put up with his crap. She begrudgingly admitted that it wasn't that weird.

She was beginning to resign herself to this dream, because it at least had some sense of reality, when she really thought about what had just happened, he had hit her with an orange book, an orange book that she knew all too well.

"Kakashi! What did I say about reading that kind of stuff in public?" Sakura was relieved that it wasn't like with Sasori, where the memories of the Sakura _there _were coming to her. She had many times told Kakashi to not read porno in public in her _real _life. He looked down, almost guiltily, and she would have believed that he was honestly ashamed had it not been for the fact that she saw him inconspicuously turning the page.

So she snatched the book away from him and slipped it into the briefcase of the man sitting next to them. It wasn't like he didn't read them anyway.

"That was uncalled for." He said looking at the briefcase, a deep frown on settled on his face, though she couldn't see it behind his mask.

"It was most definitely called for. We are on a date, which means no porn for you." Sakura was perfectly aware that if anyone heard this conversation they would have absolutely no idea what was going on, but she didn't care. Because this was normal, even if the word _date _had been involved in that sentence, it was still like it should be. Kakashi being a perv and her having to make him see sense. That or punch it into him.

They just talked after that, well actually, she talked and he listened . . . sort of.

'_Well this isn't so bad.' _

The waiter dropped the check as he passed by. Kakashi paid, albeit, begrudgingly.

They passed through the massive doorway and onto the street, lots of couples walked around them holding hands, and some even kissing. She could feel Kakashi's eyes on her, but she tried to ignore it as much as possible. He shifted toward her, and on instinct, though instinct hadn't been working out very well in these dreams, she dodged to the right.

'_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' **_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**HE IS HOT, THIS IS A DREAM, DO **__**SOMETHING**__**!' **_

'_He is my teacher!' _

'_**Former teacher!' **_

'_That doesn't make it any better! Now be quiet, he's babbling about something.' _

"-so it won't be for that long."

She nodded her head even though she had absolutely no idea what he had been saying. After years of being around him she had learned how to tune him out. It proved very useful when he tried to get her to read his Icha Icha Paradise books by giving her detailed descriptions of what was happening in each one. Now whenever he said the word 'icha' her brain just automatically shuts down.

"You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?"

'_How does he __do__ that!?' _

'_**Hehe . . . that's what she said.'**_

'_Shut up!' _

"Uh . . . yes?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Then what was I talking about?" he said, smiling behind his mask, making his eyes crinkle.

'_Crap . . .' _

"Something, something, something?" Hey, it was on short notice!

"No Sakura . . . just, no." he sighed. "I was saying that Tsunade is giving me a mission to go to Sand, but I just have to meet with the Kazekage, so it won't be for that long."

Suddenly a feeling of anger swept through her, and before she could stop herself, "No she didn't. I saw Tsunade this morning and she told me that she didn't have any missions for you."

Her brows knitted with suspicion before she could catch herself. _'What am I doing?! Why should I care where he's going?' _

'_**Because you loooooooooove him!!' **_

"Oh well technically Tsuande didn't tell me, Naruto did. But I guess he must have gotten it mixed up. Ah well, I might as well go." He was looking away from her now.

And once again dream Sakura's thoughts went into her head, and of course, out of her mouth, "Are you cheating on me!?" Her hand flew to her mouth. _'What is wrong with me!?' _

He whirled back to face her, "_What?" _did he just _hiss_ at her?

Her pride was coming back, "You heard me! Are you cheating on me?"

"Out of all the things you could think of _that's _what you thought up!?" And now he was questioning her intelligence. Great job, Kakashi. Great job.

Sakura was angry, she was tired, and she didn't want to think of this just being a dream. Because she was mad and Kakashi was being stupid. So she punched him. Right in the gut.

"YOU ARE A RETARDED CRAPHEAD!" and with that she walked away.

'_You suck, Inner. You really, __really__ suck.' _

'_**You're saying this to me!? You're the one who just told you're husband that he was a retarded craphead!' **_

'_He was a jerk, and I think he might be cheating on me!' _

'_**You are an idiot!'**_

"Sakura where are you going?" oh, well. How did she not notice that he was right in front of her? She didn't really know.

"Someplace where you're not!" she said, beginning to walk around him.

"Sakura you're overreacting." _'Ugh, he's just like Sasori! Ah crap, I'm comparing husbands . . .' _

"Don't start with me, Kakashi!"

"Oh I will start with you! First, I am not cheating on you, and I am partially upset that you would think I _would _cheat on you! Second, don't walk away in the middle of the night when you have no idea where you're going! Thir-"

"I know where I am going!" she interrupted indignantly.

"Then where are we, Sakura?" he said gesturing to their surroundings.

She looked around and saw that she didn't have a clue, "Uh, next to a . . . tree place . . . thing . . ."

"Now that we have covered that. Third, I love you. I always have, I always will. And nothing, not even how directionally challenged you are, will change that."

No matter how much she hated it, she blushed. Because that was probably the single sweetest thing she had ever heard and it had come from _Kakashi. _

"Okay fine, maybe I was overreacting a bit but just answer one question. Where were you really going to go?" she wanted to know even it had nothing to do with her, well it _did _have something to do with her, just another her, that wasn't really her. But she didn't think that really made any sense.

He looked off to the side again, scratching the back of his head, "Well you see . . . there's this convention . . ."

"A convention for what?" she didn't really want to know, because she was afraid of the answer.

"Icha Icha Paradise . . ." and then she hit him, she hit him as hard as she could, which was enough to send him in the air . . . farther . . . farther . . . and then he was out of sight.

"He is such an idiot!" and that was when she realized that she still had no idea where she was going and the one person that had a clue where she was, she had just punched to who knows where.

"Sakura, is that you?" she turned to see that it was none other than Neji Hyuuga standing there.

'_**Ooooooooh, SPICY!' **_

'_Would you shut up!' _

"Hey Neji! I really hate to do this, but do you know where my house is?"

He stared at her for a moment, looking confused, "So you're talking to me again?"

Now _she _was confused, "Why would I not talk to you?"

In her real life Neji and her got along pretty well, they trained together sometimes, or went to lunch, she couldn't think of one single reason why she wouldn't want to talk to him.

"So you're going to leave him then?"

She couldn't think of anything that would make her angry at- wait . . . what!?

"Are you talking about Kakashi?"

He looked taken aback, "Are you seeing someone else?"

'_If you count an S-class criminal, than yes, yes I am.' _

"Of course not! I just can't believe that you would want me to leave him!"

'_**Liar.' **_

"He's not right for you Sakura."

"Take that back!" _'Oh gosh, I sound like a little kid.' _

"You know how I feel about you, Sakura."

'_Excuse me, what?' _

"Neji, you know I love Kakashi."

'_No I don't!' _

"Sakura, you belong with someone who can take care of you!"

Okay, she didn't care that this wasn't her life, which was very reminiscent of the whole Sasori issue, but Kakashi was her friend, and Neji had no right to talk about him. She also decided that she would 'forget' the fact that Neji was implying himself as the person who could take care of her.

"He can take care of me just fine! And even if he didn't I am more than capable of taking care of myself, you sexist pig!"

And then she ran, that was sort of her thing now.

'_I don't like this dream anymore! Neji is a douche bag!' _

'_**Hey, things are looking up! You're hubby is back!' **_

He was just staring at her, his only visible eye narrowed. "What did Neji want?"

Well then. This was just getting better and better. "He wanted me to leave you." Inner Sakura almost fell over, _**'So . . . so blunt!' **_

Kakashi on the other hand wasn't so shocked, "I think I'm going to have a chat with him."

"Don't you dare, Kakashi!" She said, putting her arms out, trying in some way to shield the way to Neji.

"Sakura, please move." _'Crap he's mad.' _

So Sakura tried something that she would never try before. Sakura kissed him.

He quickly responded though, weaving his hands through her hair. Sakura never thought that kissing Kakashi would be so good, even if he still had his mask on. And all too soon he ended that kiss.

Their foreheads leaned together; he spoke, "Fine, he lives today. But only because you're so good at persuasion."

And she laughed, because even though she would never admit it aloud she liked this dream.

The world faded to black.

'_Inner! I liked that one!' _

'_**Hey you think I didn't like that future too!' **_

'_Then send me . . . what did you just say?' _

'_**Um, you think I didn't like that dream too?' **_

'_Inner . . . you said future.' _

'_**Oops! Slip of the tongue! It's really nothing!' **_

'_INNER! What did you mean?' _

'_**Uh, well you see . . . these dreams . . . aren't exactly dreams per say . . .' **_

'_What?' _

'_**These are your different futures; everything that happens here could happen in real life, it all depends on who you choose.' **_

'_You mean . . . I could really marry . . .' _

'_**Yeah . . . that's the thing . . . every person in here already loves you in some way, or they **__**will**__** love you later on. Every one of them could be your future; these dreams are showing you every path you could take.' **_

'_There's no way . . .' _

'_**Oh, I'm right! But there's no more time left! Here comes husband number 3!!' **_

'_WAIT! INNER GET BACK HERE!' _

She was lying in a bed, once again. And she could only hope that it wasn't another S-class criminal. She slowly turned over trying to see who her new husband was. All she could see was a messy head of brown hair and a very shirtless torso, which was made all the better by a six pack.

"Uh, honey? Wake up . . ." she whispered, poking him in the stomach.

He turned over to look at her with sleepy eyes, "How troublesome."

'_Oh, come on!' _

* * *

**Please Read and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

"I marry Shikamaru_!?_"

Well it was supposed to be a thought . . . but sometimes things just don't work out that way.

Her pineapple headed husband turned to her again, "Are you still asleep?"

'_**Don't ruin this moment for me Sakura . . .' **_

'Uh, no . . . just a weird dream." She finished lamely.

She liked Shikamaru enough. He was probably the smartest shinobi of their generation, even smarter than her, though she hated to admit to it. They had played shogi sometimes, and she had, surprisingly, even won a couple of their games.

'_So what's the deal, how would I __ever__ marry Shikamaru?' _

'_**Go back to sleep and I'll show you.' **_

"Sweetie I think I'll . . ." Her 'genius' husband was already long gone in dream land, which now that she thought about it, wasn't all that surprising.

And slowly she drifted away too.

It was almost like the curtain going up in a theater, and the movie finally was beginning.

'_What's going on?' _

'_**It's how you and pineapple boy got together; now be quiet and watch the show!' **_

* * *

It was her, as in real Sakura, walking down the streets of Konoha on her way to Tsunade's office. Just like every other Saturday in her life.

She turned off the road though, as she began to approach the woods. She ran after that, faster and faster through the trees, she was muttering something under her breath, about how this had better be important. And she came to a skidding halt, as she saw Shikamaru sleeping under a tree below.

"Yo, sleepy-butt! Get up!" she yelled landing lithely beside him.

"I'm still sleeping . . . leave me alone . . ." he grumbled turning away from her.

"You're always sleeping, now get up!" she yelled again, nudging him with her foot.

"Troublesome woman . . . What do you want?" Shikamaru looked up at her.

"Have you seen anybody else here today? I got a note saying that some guy named Takuya wanted to talk to me."

Now all through this conversation Shikamaru had been dozing off, but at the closing statement his eyes snapped open.

"Sakura, you are actually stupid enough to _go _to him?" Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly the best way to put it, but this is Shikamaru we're talking about.

"I am going to disregard that 'stupid' part, and get straight to the part where I say; why yes, yes I am." She said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Do you have any idea who he is?" the boy asked, standing up.

"Not a clue. But hey whatever, I might as well go." Sakura answered.

"Don't do it."

"But I already said I was going!"

"I am ordering you as your superior to not go." And with that, Shikamaru walked away.

Not to be left behind with that kind of closing argument, Sakura followed, "Shikamaru Nara! Get back here!"

Sakura eventually caught up to the boy, "Tell me why I shouldn't go! Give me one good reason!"

He stopped, and then he kissed her. When he pulled away the girl could hear him muttering, "Troublesome woman." under his breath.

He began to walk away again, leaving a wide eyed Sakura in his wake. It didn't take long for her to snap out of it though, and run after him singing, "Aw you loooooooove meeeeeeeee."

"Tch, troublesome."

* * *

'_. . . . .' _

'_**Well anyway after that you guys started dating, and a year later he proposed.' **_

'_. . . awww that was so cute!' _

'_**. . . you do realize it was about you right?' **_

'_You couldn't even let me pretend for five seconds could you?' _

'_**Nope, now WAKE UP!' **_

Sakura jolted up in bed, and turned to look at Shikamaru who was, of course, sleeping.

"Wake up Shikamaru . . . waaake up!" she whispered poking his head, but Sakura has never been known for her patience, so she kicked him right off the bed. "Sleeping beauty, wake up!"

His head lifted and then plopped back down again, "I want food." He grumbled.

"Good for you."

Sakura hopped out of bed trying not to trip on the sleeping heap that was her husband. She found her way to the kitchen with ease, though it wouldn't be all that hard for anyone since the house was small.

She took a look around to see what her 'other-self' had done with the place. The walls were blue with puffy clouds painted on them, the floors were hardwood, and she was surprised to find that the tiny table could flip over into a shogi board. It seemed that Shikamaru must have spent a lot of time in this room. And she liked that.

As she began her search for anything edible she felt Shikamaru come up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her torso and leaned his head into the crook of her neck. And it felt nice, and unlike with the other two, it felt _real_. Not just emotions and touch, but it felt nice and warm. She didn't mind this future too much.

"I'm still not making you food." She stated bluntly, and she could hear him groan rather loudly.

He took a seat at the table anyway, and she felt bad for making him starve so she got out a box of cereal for him, after she had found herself some bread and the toaster that had been hiding under the counter. He made coffee, and she made tea, so they just sat there and ate, and she found that she didn't mind the silence all that much. That is until Shikamaru reached his hand out for the rest of her toast.

She slapped his hand away quickly, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You expect me to believe that you can eat the rest of that?" the man inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I expect you to believe that aren't getting the rest of my toast!" she said, placing the plate away from his hand.

"Sakura, you're acting like a child."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT, INFINITY! BEAT THAT!" she pumped her fist in the air, which apparently gave Shikamaru enough time to reach around her and make another grab for the abandoned plate of toast. She slapped him upside the head and brought the toast close to her, "My toast. Mine."

He sighed heavily, and shaking his head watched as his wife ate the rest of the toast, sending suspicious glances his way.

'_**You are so weird . . . I mean I knew that already, but . . . wow.' **_

'_Toast, toast, toast, toast, tooooaaaaasssssst!!!!!' _

'_**So weird . . .' **_

"So what are we going to do today?" the girl asked, finally finishing her meal.

Her husband looked up at her from his makeshift pillow of towels, "I don't know."

"We could go visit Naruto!" it seemed like a very long time since she had seen her hyperactive friend, though in reality she knew that it had only been a few hours. Shikamaru's head shot up from the table.

"_Naruto?!" _

'_What is with these men and hissing at me?' _

"Yes?" she said, hoping that Shikamaru wasn't going to explode.

"Did you hit your head? Are you feeling okay? Please tell me you didn't run into another wall, I thought we talked about not walking backwards while talking." He was checking her forehead for fever.

She scooted away from him nervously swatting his hand away in the process, "What's the problem here?"

"Naruto, the man that tried to crash our wedding? The man that ran to the altar; grabbed you and tried to run away? That Naruto?"

'_He tried to kidnap me?' _

'_**You betcha! And he was hot the whole time.' **_

"Sorry, Shika. It's easy to forget sometimes." And she meant it. Well the sorry part at least.

"Troublesome woman." He hugged her, and it felt good, just to stay there.

"I'm not making you anymore toast."

". . . Troublesome."

Sakura laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and as he leaned down to her lips . . .

Darkness.

'_It's over already?'_

'_**Why didn't you kiss him like a woman!?' **_

'_What are you blabbering about? I did kiss him.' _

'_**ON THE CHEEK!? COME ON!!' **_

'_So what?' _

'_**If anyone ever made this into some kind of book or something the readers would think you should have kissed him too.' **_

'_What are you talking about now? What kind of weirdo would turn this into a book?' _

'_**I don't **__**know**__**! Okay, we're off subject here. Next husband coming right up, say hello to Panda-chan!' **_

"Sakura, just because I don't sleep doesn't mean I can't tell when you're awake."

'_Inner, now you're just being ridiculous.' _

* * *

**Please Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait (again) I hope you all will forgive me for my absence and lack of updates :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story**

* * *

'_Inner, really? I mean seriously?' _

'_**Oh come on Sakura, get with the program! He's hot . . . . . . . . . . . that is all.' **_

Sakura cracked her eyes open; and found herself looking at an ordinary ceiling.

'_Gaara, huh?' _

She tried to turn herself over to get a good look at him, but found it much harder than she originally expected.

'_Why do I feel like I gained forty pounds? What did I eat last night?' _

'_**Uh, well about that . . .' **_

Sakura looked down at her hands. Well they _looked _normal. It was when she tried to turn over that she realized what the problem was. Her stomach was _huge_. No she wasn't _fat_. There was a perfectly logical explanation . . .

'_I'm __pregnant__!?' _

'_**Haha, yeeaaah . . .' **_

Before she could curse her inner self to the fiery pits of Hell, a hand helped her sit up. She looked to her right to see Sabaku no Gaara looking back.

"Is she kicking again?" he asked, looking at the girl's stomach.

"Yeah, but that's normal. Don't worry about it."

'_Why would he __worry__?! And why did I just say that?' _

'_**It's like with the other guys, except this time its stronger memories. You pretty much go through this every day. He thinks that the baby is hurting you.'**_

She placed a hand on the red haired man's head, "Gaara, you have to calm down, everything will be okay."

'_Inner, stop making me say things against my will!' _

'_**No can do, girlie! I'm not **__**making**__** you do anything. These words are your own.' **_

Sakura was jolted from her inner quarrel by a strange animalistic noise that almost sounded like _purring_. She looked to the red headed man again to see his eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

'_Is he __purring__?!' _

'_**Yup!' **_

Now if this had been on any other day Sakura would have already been up and out of the room by the time she realized that the purr was coming from her "husband". But the girl is pregnant, give her a break.

She sighed heavily, knowing full well that if she even attempted to move herself she was going to land face first on the ground.

"Do you need help?"

". . . Yes . . ."

Oh how she hated to admit that.

In only a moment strong arms were lifting her from the bed and onto the floor. She walked, or rather waddled, toward the door, as she felt her husband following quickly behind her.

"Are you sure you don't need more sleep?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Gaara." She replied, rather exasperatedly.

"I could make you some food. Just sit down."

"Gaara, stop it. I can make my own food. Besides you would set the kitchen on fire, _again_."

"I really think that you should lie down, Sakura."

She whirled around, and shot him a death glare that would have put Sasuke to shame.

"Gaara! I am not handicapped, I'm pregnant!" she said in a voice that made no room for argument. As she knew that he would raise one about the handicapped part.

After walking down a flight of stairs that she thought would never end, Sakura finally reached the kitchen and collapsed into the nearest chair. Gaara gave her a knowing look that could only be described as 'I told you so.'

"Shut up." She said, looking to the wall.

"I didn't say a word."

"But you were thinking it."

". . ."

The red haired man moved toward the stove, but before he could reach it Sakura put out a hand to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I am making you food."

"Oh no you're not."

"Sakura, you're in no position to argue with me."

"Gaara, you're in no position to try to take down an angry pregnant woman."

He sighed and stepped away from the stove, "You win every argument with that."

Before she could reply a man with purple face paint walked into the room, "Hey Gaara! Sakura you putting on a little weight?"

Sakura threw a salt shaker at the man's head which he quickly dodged, "Well someone's in a mood!"

"What do you want, Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

'_That's__ Kankuro?' _

'_**In all his muscular glory!' **_

"Nothing much just came to visit my favorite brother." The man replied, taking an apple from the counter. Sakura swiftly snatched it away.

"More like came to eat your _only _brother's food." She said, putting the fruit on the table.

"Oh come on Sakura, it's not like _you _need any more food." He said gesturing to her rounded stomach.

"I'm pregnant, you jerk!"

"And a good thing too. I think Gaara here was starting to think he was shooting without ammo!" Kankuro said, laughing at his own crude joke.

Sakura's face heated up, turning a shade of red that made a tomato seem pale.

"Out."

"Don't be that way!"

"Get. Out. NOW."

The man raised his hands in defeat and started shuffling toward the door, "Okay, okay! Just don't sit on me!"

Sakura pounded her fist on the wooden table, efficiently splintering it. The man ran quickly toward the door, knowing that the girl could not catch up to him. His laughs faded away soon enough, and Sakura was finally able to get up from her chair.

She muttered death threats under her breath, but then remembered that there was another person in the room. She slowly turned to look at Gaara, who had been listening to the whole exchange his ruffled bangs hung in his eyes, hiding his expression from her.

"Gaara?"

His head snapped up, his eyes meeting hers.

'_**Well **__**someone**__** isn't a happy camper!' **_

'_Would you __shut __up__?!' _

So Sakura walked, cough-waddled-cough, to him and placed a hand on his head weaving her fingers through crimson locks of hair, a deep purr soon came after.

'_When you really think about it, the purr __is__ kind of cute . . .' _

The man leaned his head onto her hand. But then she saw his eyes again, they looked different. Like he wanted something, like he _needed _something. She just didn't know what.

'_**Sometimes, Sakura, you are delightfully dense.' **_

Well Sakura didn't know what he wanted, and she did feel sort of bad that she hadn't played out these futures what so ever, so she kissed him. Yes, Sakura kissed Gaara right on the lips.

And she was oh so glad that she did.

They're lips melded together and her husband happily complied too said kiss.

They separated for breath, "Sakura, you're going to kill me." The man said.

"And why is that?" she asked, though she was still very much out of breath, her face flushed.

"Because if you keep kissing me like that I won't be able to restrain myself."

"Then don't."

So she kissed him again, and again and again.

'_**Woohoo, Sakura's going to get some!' **_

Darkness.

'_Dang it, Inner, why did the good stop!?' _

'_**. . .' **_

'_Inner . . . Are you okay?' _

'_**. . . You finally do something and then it just goes and ends . . .'**_

'_Inner?' _

'_**YOU **__**FINALLY**__** DO SOMETHING! WHILE YOU'RE PREGNANT AND THEN IT FREAKING ENDS!? WHAT THE HELL!?!?' **_

'_Inner calm down! It's going to be okay!' _

'_**Whyyyyyyy!? Whyyyyyyyyyyy?!?!' **_

'_Uh . . . Are you going into hysterics?' _

'_**He was right there! In all his beautiful deliciousness!' **_

'_This is just sad . . .' _

'_***sniff sniff* It's going to be okay . . . there are other hot guys . . . there are **__**many**__** hot guys.' **_

'_. . .' _

'_**Okay! I'm good now! On to contestant number four!!' **_

Sakura found herself beneath a tree on, what she recognized to be, the old training ground for Team 7. She closed her mouth, though she did not recall ever opening it.

'_Was I talking to someone, Inner?' _

'_**Wait for it . . .' **_

"So . . . does that mean I _shouldn't _call you Hag?"

'_. . . This is so wrong.'_

_

* * *

_

**Please Read and Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well pretty much this entire story is dedicated to XxDarkSarcasm101xX, but I have to say it anyway! This chapter is especially dedicated to her and for reasons because well . . . Sai's awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story**

* * *

She desperately tried not to scream.

"Ugly? You there?"

"That too!"

She covered her mouth, _'I'm really getting sick of that.' _

'_**And I'm sick of you whining!' **_

"Well then, what should I call you?"

Sakura didn't really know what to say, on one hand she really wanted him to call her something decent for once in his life and on the other hand she had the feeling that if she opened her mouth one more time the shriek of terror that was building in her throat would be released. It really was one of the more difficult questions in her life.

'_I marry Sai? I marry SAI!? Of all people, of all the freaking people in the world!? It had to be HIM!?' _

'_**It's not so bad . . . have you **__**seen**__** his abs?!' **_

'_You are a demon.' _

'_**Oh be quiet! Quick! He's looking at you! Say something, you idiot!' **_

So Sakura took a deep breath, and calmed herself. _'It will be like with Kakashi, Sakura. It will be just like normal.' _

"Something nice, something that doesn't give me the urge to pound your head into the ground every time you say it." She finally said.

"How about, Man?" he asked blankly. But his face was always like that, mostly because Sakura had made it very clear to him that she didn't want him to smile around her unless he meant it.

Sakura's head began throbbing, she rubbed her temples as she answered him, trying to ease away the oncoming headache, "No, Sai. Something nice. Man, is not nice."

"Why don't you just tell me what to call you?" he asked, putting his head to the side in question.

"Because I want you to think it up on your own! If I just tell you, then it wouldn't be as special!"

"What's not special about Hag?"

"I am not having this argument with you. But I swear that if you call me Hag one more time Sai, I will burn all of your paint brushes and force you to watch." Okay, so maybe that was a bit on the harsh side, but disbelief at the situation was beginning to set in.

"What about-"

"Anything involving dogs or crap is out too."

Sai smiled slightly, making Sakura realize that he wasn't faking; his smile was so small, it was so real. And she laughed in an almost triumphant manner, because she had made Sai smile! Booyah!

"Fine, but I want to go home now." He said, standing up.

"Why?" she asked, lifting herself from the ground as well.

He turned to her, looking confused, well as confused as Sai _could _look.

"To have sex of course."

Sakura fell to the ground with a thump.

'_W-w-what?!' _

'_**Hehehehehehehehehehehehe . . .' **_

She slowly turned her head in his general direction, though tiny stones were pinching into her skin.

'_I am __not__ . . . that's just nasty! No-no-no-no-no-nooooooooooo! Not gonna happen! Ever! Never!' _

"Uh, Sai, I think I'm just gonna go into town for . . . a few hours . . . days . . . whichever comes first really . . . so . . . I'll be seeing you!" The girl said, jumping up and quickly brushing the dirt off of her, all the while trying to hurry away. A hand grabbed her forearm and brought her to a rather abrupt halt. Well that didn't work out so well.

He didn't say anything, just dragged her along beside him, and she had a quick déjà vu moment of Sasori.

'_Nope, there is no way this is going to happen to me again.' _

A house was coming into view, small but cute, white picket fence and all. And as Sai opened the gate, Sakura broke free.

She ran with every bit of strength she had in her, using every ounce of chakra in her body to speed her departure. Mostly because she knew that he could catch up to her, and she knew that there was only so much she could do after that.

A blur of black hair and pale skin went by her, and her breath caught in her throat.

'_How did he catch up to me so fast?' _

But on further inspection, the blur hadn't been moving at the time, she had run by it.

And suddenly she realized who the blur was.

She spun on her heel and shot herself at the now not-so-blur.

"Sasuke!"

Yes Sakura had just glomped Sasuke. What's it too yah?

"Sakura?"

His voice was deeper than she was used to, but she expected that this future was a little bit farther along in the timeline, though not enough to change his physical appearance, it was the same old Sasuke.

"You have to hide me!" she said her eyes going wide as she remembered what she had been running from. She stood behind him, gripping the back of his shirt looking left and right suspiciously.

"Why?"

Oh, Sasuke, always so blunt.

"Because if you don't it will be bad." She knew it was possibly the worst excuse she had ever given. But like most things she said in these dreams . . . futures . . . whatever! She didn't really give a crap.

Before the Uchiha could argue the point of that being an awful excuse, another voice cut him off.

"Teme!"

Sakura looked to the left to see Naruto running at them, though he seemed to not realize her presence there.

"Dobe." Sasuke said in his usual monotone.

"Hey Naruto!" she didn't really know _why _she said it. She just sort of did.

Naruto turned to her so quickly that it was a marvel to her that he didn't get whiplash.

"Sakura-chan?"

Why was everybody saying her name in question form?!

"Uh, yeah?"

Before Naruto could speak yet another voice cut into the conversation.

"Ugly."

As the word hovered in the air Sakura could have sworn that the temperature dropped at least twenty degrees.

And as she turned to yell at the man for calling her that when she specifically asked him not to, Naruto and Sasuke had already formed what seemed to be a barricade between her and Sai.

"What do you want Sai?" Sakura had never heard Naruto sound so venomous.

"I am here to get _my _wife." It did not go unnoticed by the girl the way that he had enunciated the word 'my', it also did not pass her that Sasuke and Naruto both went rigid at the word.

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

'_Go Sasuke!' _

'_**Shut up! I'm trying to listen here!' **_

Sai glanced at her for a moment before looking back to the men that were separating them.

"I think she does."

"Then why was she _running _from you?"

'_Okay, so maybe he's being a little tough on him.' _

The artist didn't answer; he turned back to Sakura and held out his hand, "Let's go home."

A shudder went up her spine at the word 'home'. _'I'm not having sex with him!' _

"Sakura-chan wants to stay with us!" Naruto shouted, closing the distance between the two of them, and wrapping his arms around her torso. The girl wriggled out of his grip and just stared at the three men. Sasuke was glaring at Sai, Naruto had joined him, and Sai was staring at her.

'_Uh, Inner, what's up with this future?' _

'_**They didn't want you and Sai to get married, they've pretty much been opposed to the idea since the beginning!' **_

'_It can't be __that__ bad!' _

'_**Sasuke tried to set Sai on fire after the wedding . . .' **_

'_Well then . . .' _

As much as she hated to admit it, Sai looked like a lost puppy, and she felt bad . . . sort of.

Of course the others didn't notice it but even though his face looked as blank as a sheet of paper, it was the way that he was still reaching for her, the way that his eyes looked pleading. But then again he _probably _didn't want get caught on fire again.

Sakura put a hand on both Sasuke's and Naruto's shoulders, they stopped their glaring to look to her, and she felt really bad for doing what she knew she _had _to do, especially when they both looked so hopeful. But she walked past them and took Sai's outstretched hand.

The man began to walk away immediately, but Sakura looked back for a moment, and saw something that she would never be able to un-see. Naruto's shoulders slumped and his eyes watery as he watched her leave, and Sasuke with his head hung low, his bangs covering his eyes. She then realized how much _this _Sakura must have loved Sai, to be able to give up her ties to her boys.

It wasn't until she realized that they had reached the small cottage that she remembered why she had been running.

And the reason why she remembered was because . . . Sai kissed her.

She broke the kiss first, though her Inner was screaming at her to kiss him back.

"Uh, Sai, I think that maybe-"

He kissed her again, cutting off her protest. And this time it was much harder for her to control herself from kissing him back.

"Sai! I really don't . . ." Her argument died on her lips as he removed his shirt.

'_**I can finally die happy . . .' **_

Sakura had always known that Sai was a handsome guy, but this was ridiculous.

He kissed her neck trailing light kisses to her lips again, and she forgot what she was going to argue about.

It was only when she realized that they were inching closer to a bed that she snapped herself out of 'kissing Sai is awesome' mode.

She broke the lip contact and ran toward the door, her chest heaving from lack of air, and before she could stop herself the words left her mouth, "I am not getting pregnant!"

Silence . . .

And suddenly Sai was the confused puppy once more, "What's pregnant?"

Sakura froze, ". . . . Uh well . . . crap . . ."

Darkness.

'_It's over!?' _

'_**. . . Yes . . .' **_

'_Oh stop sulking!' _

'_**He was shirtless Sakura! SHIRTLESS! You finally grow some back bone and then you chicken out!? What's up with that!?' **_

'_I didn't have to explain what pregnant was to Sai! BOOYAH!' _

'_**You sicken me . . .' **_

'_Are you seriously __that__ upset?' _

'**_Yes, _yes_ I am. But it's going to be okay though! Because here is husband number five!!' _**

'_Can't we just end it with Sai?' _

'_**No!' **_

"Sakura-chan I remembered to wake you up! Tobi is a good boy!"

' _. . . This is going to be disturbing, isn't it?' _

* * *

**Please Read and Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaaack!! My computer is fixed!!! So I finally got to finish this chapter, I'm really sorry it took so long!! This chapter is dedicated (once again) to XxDarkSarcasm1010xX, but I also have a shout out to BrittMarie and Sakima No Yuga my awesome reviewers!! Please enjoy!! ~Wings-of-Sapphire

* * *

**

Sakura groaned as she sat up in a bed that she thought was much too soft.

She looked around her for whoever the heck this _Tobi _person was. Left. Right. Up. Down. And she came up with nothing, no man, no voice.

'_Inner, I think my mind is broken . . .' _

'_**We already knew **__**that**__**!' **_

'_You know what I mean!' _

"Sakura-chan?"

The girl jumped about three feet in the air before landing on the bed once more and looking for the voice that sounded almost . . . childish. But as she searched, she realized that whoever was talking was not in the room. Well actually, _nothing _was in the room except for her and the bed that she was sitting on.

'_**Sakura, you need to say something.'**_

Never in her life had she heard her Inner sound scared, not once had her Inner's voice shaken. Not until now. So instead of arguing like those stupid people in the movies that are all "What's going on?" Sakura did as she was told. Because when your life is in danger, you don't question the person that's trying to save it.

"Yes, uh, honey?"

'_**This is bad, Sakura. This is really bad.' **_

'_What's bad? Why are you so freaked out?'_

'_**Something went wrong . . . I don't know! This was supposed to be harmless . . . b-but something messed up! It wasn't supposed to show you this future!' **_

'_Inner, what future! What's wrong with this future!?' _

Before she got a reply the room began to swirl, and not in the 'oh, I'm dizzy' kind of way. The room was _actually _spinning. Sakura felt nauseated and somehow giddy at the same time.

The room settled and she glanced around to see that the bed she had been sitting on was gone, there was a bookshelf in the corner with a chair and a lamp that she _knew _hadn't been there before.

Suddenly she was tackled from the side by something that weighed way more than her, which abruptly made her fall on her side and roll overly slightly to see who was her newest hyper companion.

"Tobi, is a good boy, so Tobi hugs Sakura-chan!"

'_That's one of the more disturbing things that I have heard in my life.' _

'_**Sakura, you don't understand!' **_

'_He can't be that bad! Actually he's kind of adorable!' _

She patted his head indulgently, trying to get a good look at his face only to realize that he was wearing a mask . . . a bright orange mask.

'_Still cute!' _

'_**You don't get the situation do you!?' **_

Sakura drowned out the sound of her Inner shrieking about something, trying instead to focus on her new husband who, even with the mask, was beyond cute.

"Good morning, Tobi!" she said, smiling slightly. _'Well this isn't so bad, I kind of like this one.' _

"Tobi will go get breakfast for Sakura-chan!" the man said in a way that resembled a kid on Christmas.

She patted his head indulgently, "Tobi is a good boy."

And then he had left, through the door that she was positive had not existed about five seconds ago, but she shrugged it off.

'_He's getting me breakfast!' _

'_**SAKURA! You have to listen to me! This place is dangerous! We are in the Akatsuki again!' **_

'_So? You didn't have a problem with it last time!' _

'_**That's because we weren't up against Madara Uchiha!' **_

'_. . . What! You're insane Inner; that was __Tobi,__Madara__ Uchiha has been dead for who knows how long!' _

'_**No he hasn't! But that's not the point! Tobi and Madara are the same person Sakura! What would I get out of telling you that for no reason?!' **_

' _. . . This is really bad isn't it?' _

'_**Ya think?!' **_

'_Okay, well how do I deal with this!?' _

'_**Just try not to provoke him, in **__**any way**__**.' **_

'_How does this future even exist?!' _

'_**We don't have time for a flashback, Sakura! The gist of it is that you two met by accident when you went back to the ruins where you supposedly 'killed' Sasori, he thought you were nice even though you tried to smash his head in and then he kidnapped you. That's about it!' **_

'_Note to self: Never go back to those ruins.' _

'_**Well it's not all bad, if you go there during the next year you meet Sasori and then **__**he**__** kidnaps you.' **_

'_You're not helping!' _

Instead of having an argument with her Inner, Sakura decided to act. She walked quickly to the door but as her hand clasped around the handle a shock ran through her body making her release it while she cradled her hand.

'_What the . . .' _

'_**Now you've done it! He never wants you to leave Sakura; this isn't like with Sasori! Tobi or Madara or whatever his name is! He's possessive and he really doesn't like sharing . . . especially you. You just alerted him to the fact that you tried to escape.' **_

'_Well I guess there's no other choice.' _

Sakura gripped the frame of the door, praying to the Lord that this would work, she channeled chakra into her arm and pretty much ripped the door out of the wall, throwing the remnants of the door behind her she made a dash down the hallway.

She had learned from her other experience in the Akatsuki that the interior of the base was like a maze that a scientist used to see which way the mouse would go, and during her previous stay she had learned that she was _always _the mouse.

"Sakura."

She had been so occupied in her escape she had failed to notice the red head in front of her.

Sasori no Akasuna stared at the girl.

'_Awkward.' _

It was the first time she had ever met one of her ex-husbands in another reality, though technically in the ex-husbands mind they had never been married, which brings us to this whole mess of- that's not the point anyway!

"Sasori, I know you won't understand this and that you will probably kill me, but I need you to hold still for about six seconds." The girl said finally sensing the overwhelmingly dark chakra that was heading her way, fast.

She quickly hid behind the man that had once been her husband (the psychotic puppet maker who had pretty much molested her) before her current husband (the freaky Uchiha who was supposed to be dead and was _currently _trying to molest her) could find her.

The dark chakra began to slowly disappear before it was finally gone all together. Sakura slowly inched away from Sasori weighing the options that she had. She could A) make a mad dash in any given direction, B) go and _find _the Uchiha that was supposed to be dead who was most likely going to kill her, or C) stay with Sasori.

She looked at the red head.

'_Okay, I'm going to find the __other__ psycho guy.' _

Looking at him was probably not the smartest thing she had ever done, his eyes were intense and deep, silently probing her own, it wasn't exactly the whole chipmunk-jaguar look from their previous relationship (that didn't actually exist) but it was close enough.

"Haha . . . I better get going. Thanks for letting me hide behind you." She chuckled out nervously, quickly backing away from him.

'_**Sakura, do you want to find Tobi/Madara again?' **_

'_No, why do you ask?' _

'_**Because if you don't stick with the spicy red head then you're going to find him, you idiot!' **_

'… _There was no need for name calling.' _

'_**Wimp.' **_

A cold hand snaked around her wrist pulling her back toward the direction that she had been casually walking (frantically sprinting) away from. She looked back to see that the red head was still watching her with a vice like grip on her wrist keeping he from pulling away.

"Why were you running from him?" His voice came out as smooth and gentlemanly as she remembered, she fought down the perverted thoughts that her Inner was trying to bring to the surface.

"Because I don't want to be locked in a room for the rest of my life." She didn't fight the words as they came out of her mouth.

'_Well apparently *other* Sakura didn't like being in that room either.' _

"How did you escape?" he asked quizzically, looking at her in silent contemplation.

She answered quickly, "I ripped the door out of the wall."

Pause.

"Understandable."

'_Why couldn't he have been this awesome when we were married!?' _

'_**He **__**was**__** this awesome! You were just too busy trying to escape that you never noticed!' **_

'_. . . Dang you.' _

"What are you doing with Sakura?"

The voice made her freeze instantly, it was menacing and twisted but it held a lilt to it that sounded almost like.

'_Tobi.'_

She turned toward him very slowly trying not to do anything to provoke him.

'_**You should have taken my advice **__**before**__** you ripped the door out of the wall.' **_

"Hey, Tobi! I was just talking with Sasori about a couple of things!" her voice came out strained but almost happy sounding.

"What things would that be, Sakura-chan?" the man asked, his orange mask doing nothing to cover his rage.

"How to make a duck."

She whipped her head to the side to look incredulously at the man who had just offered an excuse that even she would have to say went into the book of "Worst Excuses Ever Made."

'_Does that book even exist?' _

'_**Probably, I'm sure Kakashi knows where to find it if- that's not the point! Pay attention!' **_

The masked man walked at a measured pace toward them, "Oh! And how would _I _make a duck, Sakura-chan?"

It did not go unnoticed by her that he had said "I" and not "Tobi", and by the way her Inner was shrieking in terror she guessed that was bad.

"You burn it, because I hate duck." Okay now the whole other Sakura talking was getting old, even if it probably was saving her butt.

Sasori looked at her from the corner of his eye, and she could feel the pity wash over her. She couldn't help but be angry because if he really did pity this situation than he would have saved her.

"Well I must take my leave." The red head said walking away gracefully, Sakura almost walked after him but from the look that Tobi . . . er Madara was giving her she would say that it was best for her to not get herself killed.

"Uh Tobi . . . I'm sorry about breaking out of the room, I really wanted food and it was getting so cramped in there, and then I ran into Sasori . . ." Yes she knew she was babbling, stop pointing that out, GOSH!

"Sakura-chan . . . Tobi was a good boy, Tobi made sure that Sakura-chan was comfortable and happy, Tobi thought that Tobi told Sakura-chan to be a good girl too." She could hear the mocking tone he was taking but also the childish jealousy, which she guessed meant that Madara was mocking her and Tobi was disappointed.

"Well sometimes I have to do things that aren't so good. Like escaping from a locked room." Yes, she knew that it was one of the stupider things she had said, but come on; the girl was on the verge of being slaughtered!

"Tobi told Sakura-chan that she should be a good girl and stay in the room!" he was shouting at her and she was a little freaked out by it.

"I can't stay in the freaking room forever Tobi!" she shouted back.

Suddenly he stopped and his chakra calmed, "But if Tobi finds something that will make Sakura-chan happier to stay in the room, will Sakura-chan stay there?"

'_No!' _"Yes."

And then she was back in the room, which was supposed to be however long away and yet she was there in an instant. Tobi wasn't facing her seeming to prefer to look at the (now repaired) door.

"Well if you're so dead set on escaping maybe I should make you find the reason in staying."

'_Well we're screwed.' _

There wasn't an inkling of Tobi in that voice. No, that was all Madara. Before she realized what was happening her back was against the wall while the only visible eye of the Uchiha swirled around, but then his eye widened and he stepped back slightly.

"Tobi? Are you okay? I'm sorry I-" she said reaching her hand out for him, when she was taken by surprise by his sudden attack of the hug.

He was nuzzling his face into the side of her stomach happily, "It's okay Sakura-chan! Tobi forgives you, because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Uh that's great Tobi . . ." she said patting his head awkwardly, before she actually looked down to realize that within the millisecond that had passed by he had used his weird dimensional distortion power to take _off_ his shirt, and she would never admit that she was fighting a nosebleed, but was that a freaking eight pack!?

"Deidara-sempai said that if I took my shirt off it would make girls happy!" the man said ecstatically, as if the possessive aura that he had just displayed had never happened.

"That's great Tobi! Please get off now!" she said trying to inch away from him to no avail.

"No."

"Tobi, let go!"

"No."

"Tobi!"

"My name is Tobi!"

Darkness.

'_Is it over? Is it finally over!?!?'_

'_**Yes, thank God.' **_

'_It wasn't soooo bad.' _

'_**We almost died like six times!' **_

'_Good point . . . I also now know that Madara Uchiha still exists!' _

'_**You suck, you know that?' **_

'_. . . Yes.' _

'_**Good, now maybe we can get a decent man for you! On to husband number six!!' **_

"Sakura-chan! I can't find my ramen!"

'_Naruto?' _

**CRASH **

"Never mind I got it!"

'_Dang you, Inner dang you to heck.'

* * *

_

**Okay you know the drill! Read and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, all in the fanfiction universe, to those who know me and those who don't, I am Wings-of-Sapphire, and I have returned from the graveyard of fanfiction writers to come back to you! No, the updates won't be as fast as before, I think that's near impossible! I do believe, however, that there is a healthy balance between the fandom and the real world and I want to find that balance! I'm not sure how many people will read this, or review it, or if anyone is mad about my sudden departure but I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! **

**And after so long I believe that it is time for my famous words! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story

* * *

**

'_Naruto.'_

'…_**You're not gonna go all psycho freak on me in a little bit, are you?' **_

'_Naruto…' _

'_**Uh… Sakura… Are you okay?' **_

'_Naruto…' _

'_**If you can hear me say the name of your current husband!' **_

'_Naruto…' _

'_**Great! So we're all good here!' **_

'_Like freaking hell we are!' _

'_**It's alive!' **_

'_Where the heck do you get off, you psychotic retard?' _

'… _**There is no need for name calling!' **_

'_Sorry…'_

'_**It's okay…' **_

"Sakura-chan! Do you want miso or beef? I'm just kidding! I'm making them both!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen, something clanked against the floor, most likely dropping from a cupboard. She cringed at the thought of the pans and pots that she had a feeling she _just _bought hitting the ground.

'_There is no way… I freaking marry __**him**__!' _

'_**Well if you want to put it that way, you 'freaking' marry a lot of people!' **_

'_When did you get so polite? You weren't like this five minutes ago…' _

'_**I don't know… it's like we're both part of this story that someone was writing and then they went away for a while between chapters and started again… Weird.' **_

'_We've gone over this before, no one would ever write about us!' _

Before her Inner could respond Naruto came through the bedroom door, wearing boxers and… well that's it.

'_**Screw being polite! Jump him! Jump him now!' **_

It wasn't wrong to actually agree with her Inner she decided. Okay, it was wrong. But oh how she wanted it to be right.

His _muscles _had muscles, and not in the freaky, I'm huge and can't put my arms down at my sides, way. In the perfectly perfect amazing way.

Naruto put one arm on the door frame and looked at her with brilliant sky blue eyes, "Morning, beautiful."

Don't giggle, Sakura. For the love of shirtless Tobi, don't giggle!

Sakura propped herself up on her arms, orange comforter falling from around her.

'_Of course it's orange.' _

'_**His boxers are orange too… It just became my favorite color.' **_

'_Perv…'_

'_**If being a perv means that I get to keep staring at him… I'm good with that!' **_

"Hey, Naruto." She said, clambering out of the bed before he had a chance to jump on it, and most likely on her. Sakura was quite sure that Inner had just died from blood loss due to the never ending nose bleed that had occurred from that mental image.

She tripped over the (orange) rug as she tried to make her way toward the door, before she had even reached mid fall a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist, holding her close to a very bare chest that was oh so muscular.

Heat rushed to her face, "Okay, Naruto, let me go." She twisted away, his arms did not budge. No give whatsoever.

He buried his face in her hair, "Why should I?"

"Let go! Let go! Let go!"

Yes. She was quite aware of her status as a five year old child, why do insist upon pointing that out!

"Never." He mumbled in a very sexy, jaguar-chipmunk fashion.

'_No! I am not going through this again! I'm not having sex with Naruto!' _

'_**Doooooo it.' **_

'_No! And you can't make me!'_

Sakura did what she needed to do, stomping on his foot and wriggling out of his grip while he writhed in pain seemed to work rather well!

Naruto hopped on one foot while holding the other one, "Sakura! What was that for!"

She smiled and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "For being so damn persuasive!"

As she walked she noticed how large the house actually was, spiraling staircase, polished banister, grand entryway.

"Where the heck have I been living?" She muttered, making her way to a kitchen that she had no clue how she knew how to find. She opened one cabinet. Ramen. Then the one next to it. Ramen. And another. Apples! Just kidding! Ramen!

Upon further inspection she came to know that the top shelves were full of Naruto's ramen and the rest had real food in them. Or what Naruto liked to call, 'the suckish food that Sakura eats'.

'_And least this future isn't as…homicidal, as the last one!' _

'_**I wouldn't be so sure about that…' **_

'_WHAT!' _

"Woohoo! Earth to Sakura!" Naruto was waving his hand in her face. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and fo- Sakura grabbed his hand, "Stop that."

He grinned, "Oh come on, you know you looove me!"

She smiled back, grabbing an apple from the fridge as Naruto finished making his ramen, and then it was almost like nothing was wrong with the entire situation, talking and yelling, and laughing just like normal. Well except for the part where he tried to seduce her… That might have been a little bit different… Just a bit…

Sakura took another bite of her apple, leaning against the counter as the blonde haired man recovered from a blow to the head that had knocked him to the ground, "So, why don't we go visit Sasuke today?"

The blue eyed man was up in an instant, _"What?" _

She stopped eating , her apple, "Sasuke. Uchiha." She pronounced his name slowly, what was his problem?

"Sasuke Uchiha? Our former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha? What's next you gonna ask to go to see Kakashi too?"

"Oh well, we could probably stop by his apartment before we see Sasuke, if you want." Sakura answered, wondering if she should take a gift basket. Of course she would have to eat the chocolate before she got there and then wrap it back up so the dark haired man would not notice the difference. Hmm… maybe she should just buy chocolate for herself and leave it be…

Her blue eyed husband was in front of her before she had time to further consider the prospect of the amazingness of chocolate, "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

The pink haired girl was reminded of her previous pineapple headed husband who had done the same thing when she had brought up... Naruto... Crap you, universe!

She batted away his hands, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Naruto sighed, "Sakura, I'm telling you that it's not a good idea. You know what happened when they found out about the engagement, and what happened _at _the wedding, _and _our honeymoon."

'_**No, Sakura's very foxy husband, she does not know what happened!' **_

'_You okay? That was a lot of blood back there.' _

'_**All well worth it, young pink haired ward!' **_

"Let's pretend for two minutes that I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Sasuke tried to electrocute me, and so did Kakashi, within thirty seconds of each other. Kakashi walked you down the aisle disguised as your father and then tried to _throw _you to Sasuke who was waiting by a window! Oh, wait there is always Shikamaru who tried to kidnap you during our vows. Can't forget him. And on our honeymoon, they "happened" to show up in the same hotel as us, on the same floor. Oh and Sasuke decided to "sleep walk" in only his boxers into our room and then carry you out with him. _That _is why it's not a good idea."

'…_I am speechless…' _

'_**I'm not! HOT!' **_

Sakura rubbed her temples, well no gift basket for Sasuke. Or Kakashi. But… still chocolate for her! That just made everything better.

Naruto was looking at her warily, and she wondered if he thought she was going to try to go to them anyway.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Fine. No visits."

He grinned mischievously, "What about 'no visitors'?"

And then he was kissing her and she was kissing back and his hands were threaded through her hair and she could not seem to recall what was so great about chocolate.

That was how good the kiss was. _Chocolate, _people! Chocolate!

And it seemed so _right_.

Darkness.

'_**No! No! NO! Bring it back! Bring it back!' **_

'_Well that was kind of fun!' _

'_**There was so much more fun to be had! So much more fun…' **_

'_Are you going to be okay?' _

'_**I… I think so… Gotta pull yourself together, Inner. Lots of hot guys coming up! Right! I gotta be happy, so many shirtless men… Hehehehe…' **_

'_Everything about this is so wrong…' _

'_**Isn't it though? Onward to husband number eight!' **_

"I believe that you are confusing me with my foolish little brother."

'_Take it back! Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!_

_

* * *

_**Please Read and Review :) **

**And may I say, it's good to be back :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome one and all to the Cirque De Sapphire! Anywho, here is that chapter! Itachi filled goodness, I'm trying to get my humor back because I read my earlier chapters and I'm freaking hilarious! Hope this chapter makes you laugh! :] Also! When we reach 7 reviews for this chapter I will update! I promise! Yes I am giving you an ultimatum, review or no chapters for you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story.**

**

* * *

**

'_No.' _

'_**Oh, yes.'**_

'_Not gonna happen.' _

'_**Totally going to happen. Right. Now.' **_

'_Would you care to look at the terribly accurate details that you have happened to overlook?' _

'_**You're scary when you're calm…' **_

'_Oh, I am well aware of that. __Oh __so __aware_.'

'_**I just got chills…' **_

'_Number one, this man is not only an S-Class criminal; he is also the older brother of one of my closest friends, the older brother who __slaughtered__ the rest of their family. Number two… oh wait a second… THERE ISN'T A NUMBER TWO, YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK!' _

'_**See this is better, we're letting out our feelings!' **_

'_You psychotic Dr. Phil wannabe.' _

'_**Who's Dr. Phil?' **_

'_I don't know… I just said it… I feel like he's a bald man who is really creepy…' _

'_**Ah. It all makes sense now.' **_

"Sakura. Pay attention." The commanding yet quiet voice said, snapping her from her mental debate on which was creepier, a clown or a bald man who tries to understand your feelings. Inner was leaning toward the bald man. Sakura almost fell backward as the voice yanked her back into reality. Okay well, not reality, the reality that wasn't really real but sort of was. Yeah, that made perfect sense.

"Huh?" The girl asked, trying to make her mouth spew out something that was semi-intellegent. That plan was failing.

'_I'm so amazingly articulate. Oh my gosh, what if he kills me because I'm dumb. I don't wanna die!' _

'_**If he takes off his shirt while he does it, I'm good.' **_

Itachi Uchiha didn't sigh in exasperation or blink for that matter. His lip, however, quirked upward in what she thought was supposed to be a smile, his eyes watching her sleepily, like a cat waiting rip the head of the poor innocent mouse that didn't mean to come into his space and then he was going to eat her and she would never have kids, and-and- and.

Yes, this actually happened.

The lip quirk was gone as soon as it had come, _**'Come back lip quirk!'**_

"I said, I believe that you are confusing me with my foolish little brother."

The girl just looked at him, which was the most intelligent thing that she had done sense she had woken up on a bed that she assumed was Itachi's, and in her opinion was way too soft. And comfy. And sexy. But that's not the point!

Sakura shook her head, dispelling the momentary loss of the smart part of her brain, "Oh. Right."

She had the feeling that they had been in the middle of a discussion. Hopefully it wasn't anything important. Knowing her own luck however, she guessed that it probably was.

She thought of the statistics that she would actually make it through this future with all of her limbs attached. Huh, would you look at that 1,000,000 to 0. That was just _great_.

She cleared her throat, letting instincts that weren't hers, well they were hers but they were the other her who wasn't exactly- Oh never mind you get the picture!- Take over, "I am not confusing you with your younger brother, Itachi. I happen to know that you love tomatoes."

'_That's what we were talking about!' _

'_**Crap, I thought it was going to be about doing it.' **_

'_Quiet you!' _

While she internally warred with her other persona Sakura took a look around the room, dark walls almost as black as pitch, crimson satin hanging from the ceiling and a large bed that was covered in dark silk that they were currently laying on.

She looked over at Itachi, studying him. _'I can either pretend I love him and end up dying. Or I can try to kill him and end up dying. Hm.' _

She lunged at him, and he had ducked before she was even half way there, his chakra signature was gone. And she had the urge to run out the door and see if Sasori was anywhere around, or Tobi- okay never mind on that one.

An almost silent noise came from next to her snapping her to attention as Itachi Uchiha, _laughed._

'_This is not happening. I'm dead. It all makes sense, I'm already dead.'_

The laughter receded and Sakura just stared, and stared and stared. And then she stopped staring… yeah, I was just kidding! She was still staring.

Itachi began to speak though, "Very well then, love. Have it your way."

He was leaning against her in about a millisecond before her ninja instincts could even react, looping long arms around her torso and hugging her to him, and then they were on the bed again. With the help of Itachi's magical, I'm-going-to-transport-my-prey-to-the-bed-where-she-will-die. Do you like the name? She came up with it all on her own!

Sakura was very uncomfortable with this situation.

Inner Sakura was screaming in triumph.

And somewhere out there Sasuke Uchiha felt an even greater sense of hatred toward his older brother.

She was trying to decide if he would kill her or not if she tried to get up and move (run) away. She was leaning toward a yes, and by leaning she meant that she was falling off of The Cliff of Leaning and into the ocean of Freaking Heck I'm Going to Die.

Falling off of cliffs is not fun.

What was that noise?

Oh my- Was he _purring?_

Yes, in fact, the noise was coming from deep inside the dark haired man's chest. She flipped herself over to look at him, and there he was smiling slightly, just looking at her.

She couldn't think straight, not because of any type of genjutsu or other mind trick, she wondered why her heart was beating so loud.

Also in the semi-sane part of her mind, she was screaming for him to blink. Nope still nothing.

'_This isn't so bad. He's not attacking me. He's being sweet.' _

'_**Bet you five bucks that he is a closet perv.' **_

Long fingers began to play with her hair, spinning it around and around as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world, "Hey, Itachi?"

"Yes, my dear?"

'_**He's gonna doooo you!' **_

"Can I get up for a sec?" She asked, already pulling herself up into a sitting position only to be brought back down again with a thump.

"No."

She tried to get up again. _Thump. _She realized then that she sucked at this.

"Itachi don't be ridiculous."

_Thump. _

"No."

Now she was getting angry, she wanted to get up, dang it!

"Itachi Uchiha, you let me up this instant!"

Yes, that's right Sakura, sound like his mother. That ought to work.

"I don't think so."

She squirmed some more, trying to free herself from his grasp and- _What__ was that! _

She stopped, playing dead. Her eyes going wide as dinner plates. Something had just poked her thigh.

'_**Hell yeah!' **_

No. She had to be wrong. Itachi Uchiha – _**'Who is your husband!' **__'Shut up!'- _Would not… Could not… It just wasn't possible.

'_**This coming from the girl with pink hair.' **_

Itachi was sweet, he had _purred! _

"Sakura." Not a purr, I repeat not a purr, mayday, mayday! Abort mission!

Ahaha, _that_ on the other hand was a growl.

"Itachi, get off of me."

_When _did he got on top of her! _WHY WAS HE ON TOP OF HER! __**'When a man and a woman love each other very much…'**_

"Never, darling." Okay, she liked the purr way better than the growl. The purr was innocent!

'_**You owe me five bucks.'**_

She tried to move without touching him in anyway; not working out very well, and then her mouth began to move, taking with it the memories of the Sakura who could _deal _with this man, "Itachi, I love you."

'_No I most certainly do not!' _

"And I always will."

'_Stop! Mouth, you traitor!' _

"But you need to remove yourself from me, and be a gentleman."

'_That's better.' _

He smirked, why was he smirking? Stop that… Stop. STOP SMIRKING! Nope, nothing at all. He opened his mouth, "After."

'_No! Not 'after', you idiotic weasel person thing!' _

"Itachi…" She trailed off threateningly, that was the universal way of saying I've had about enough of this.

And the way he was smirking was the universal way of saying, I don't care, "_Sakura…" _He purred. Purring not good! Purring not good! She took back everything she said, purring was _way _worse.

He kissed her then and that was that. His fingers wove through her hair, bringing them even closer together, his tongue pushed past her lips circling in her mouth as it prodded her own. She didn't notice when she discarded her shirt. Or when his shirt was off as well, revealing a chest that most guys would kill for.

He removed himself from her, and she looked at him completely dazed.

"Sakura, I'm going to make you _very _happy."

'_Mayday, mayday! The belt is coming off, repeat the belt is- Never mind, BRAIN START WORKING AND TELL MY LEGS TO RUN!' _

'_**Lunch Break: Be back after you have intercourse with the sex god in front of you.' **_

He was on top of her again, and his pants were inching their way down, _look away, Sakura! __**Look away**__!_

_"Itachi." _

She had meant it as a warning like 'get the hell off of me you freaking lunatic hot guy who I will not have sex with'.

_He _seemed to take it as something much different, he growled, his lips coming back toward her.

'_**Hell, yes!' **_

Darkness.

'…_I just made out with Itachi Uchiha…' _

'_**Once again, who in the world is controlling the length of these futures! They never get to the good part!'**_

'_I just made out with Itachi flipping Uchiha…' _

'_**You suck, next guy, just freaking jump him to begin with!' **_

'_I just made out with- Hey! I will do not such thing!' _

'_**Fine, onto lucky man number nine!' **_

"Sakura! You have to wake up! Akamaru is not a pillow!"

'_Not happening.'_

_

* * *

_**Read and Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**In the words of Mizz Hime-sama, *Sapphire has died of happiness* Seven reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed, and a special thanks to my final reviewer, Yamiko-Uchiha, who has enabled me to post this chapter! Though it was all of your reviews that made this happened! Next goal, I'm going to keep a little bit more tame, 5 reviews and you'll get an update! See that's even easier than the other one! So REVIEW! But first, read the chapter ;p **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story

* * *

**

She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the vision of the man that she knew she would see. Akamaru's breathing was soothing and she tried to concentrate on that rather then the fact that she was now married to a man with the same breath as his dog.

Not working out so well.

'_Maybe if I don't move he will think I'm dead.' _

"Sakura, come ooooon! I know you're alive. Move it!"

'_Maybe if I don't move he'll think I'm asleep.' _

"Sakura, move your butt away from Akamaru! You're awake and we both know it!"

'_Maybe if I don't move- Screw it.' _

Sakura slowly sat up, glaring at the man in front of her.

He put a hand to his chest letting out a dramatic whoosh of air, "Thank God. I thought you had crushed Akamaru!"

She slapped him upside the head nonchalantly, "Shut up, dog boy."

"Ow. That was uncalled for." The man said, rubbing the side of his head injuredly.

"Be a man, Kiba. Rub some dirt in it or something." Sakura said, leaning against the mass of white fur that was Akamaru, the large dog licked the side of her face sleepily.

Kiba Inuzuka crawled over to her, looking at from above and upside down from her point of view, "You are a terribly violent woman."

'_Inner, why are you so quiet?' _

'_**Shut up, I'm sulking. You're on your own.' **_

Ah, she had nothing to lose. She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, right on one of his red triangle tattoo's, "That's why you love me."

He growled, in a very jaguar-chipmunk way, "I love you _very _much."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "And I love you too, which is why I will not have sex with you when I know that you have to go on a mission within the next two minutes."

She didn't turn into some freakish blob of "WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!" No, she was just going to go with it. As Inner was being a pouty little crybaby. _**'You don't understand my pain, you wretched woman!'**_

He looked like he was going to jump her, but Kiba was someone that Sakura had plenty of experience handling. He hit on her almost everyday, using every single pickup line imaginable. It also helped that she could beat him to a bloody pulp. But that was usually frowned upon in most societies.

He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, and she surprisingly (and by surprisingly, I mean like finding out that your best friend was actually secretly an agent from the FBI, surprisingly) kissed him back.

"_Sa-ku-ra" _He growled again, turning up the hot guyness that was himself. Sakura now had a theory about the purring/growling thing that the guys were doing, it was a known fact that animals purred or growled or in some people's cases _hissed, _so it made sense when a man did such a thing. As men are animals! Is everybody seeing the logic in that? No? Too bad.

Cutting the make out session short she put her hands against his chest and pushed him away. Not that it wasn't enjoyable, _oh so enjoyable, _but she was very conscious of the fact that he had a mission to go on, "Kiba, you have to go!"

He was over her again looking down at her with brown eyes that looked like a kicked puppy, "Why?"

She groaned, he was not doing this to her! "Kiba, you and I both know that the puppy eyes are a huge hoax!"

He eyes shifted back, clouding over with an emotion that Sakura did not care to mention, "Come on beautiful, they can wait."

He was kissing her neck, going downwards- she shoved him off of her! "Oh, hell no! Kiba you get your butt out the door _now!_"

He started pouting, "Fine. Be that way."

"Fine, I will be!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! I'll see you when I get back!" He shouted at her childishly, Akamaru trotted after him, licking the side of her face before he was out the door.

"Good! I love you!" She yelled, waving her arms like a petulant child.

"I love you too!" He screamed, as he backed out the door.

The door closed and she slumped back onto the floor, her love life was so screwed up.

Groaning she picked herself off of the floor _'Might as well go into town.' _

Changing into clothes that she did not recall buying, she slipped out of the front door of hers and Kiba's house.

She glanced up at the blue sky, and spoke aloud, "First time that my husband hasn't been harassing me the entire time."

Of course she was referring to her past husbands, she was almost sad that she didn't get to spend time with someone who was at least a little normal as her husband.

"Well that just goes to show that you should have picked me."

She turned around, and saw Sai standing there, his arms crossed, sketch pad under one arm.

'_No one who is going to kill me, thank you Lord!' _

"Hey, Sai." She gave a slight wave, trying not to do anything to provoke the artist who had been very adamant about getting her into bed the last time that they had seen each other. Of course they had been married at the time, and she had almost had to explain pregnancy to him, but that was not the point!

He looked surprised, "You're speaking to me."

She slapped her forehead, not another one of these you-should-have-married-me-but-you-didn't-so-we-don't-talk things. Once again the name was completely original, "Yes, I am speaking to you."

He opened his mouth to respond, "SAI, YOU DICK-HEAD, THERE YOU ARE!"

Aha, how about that.

The blonde ramen lover, came to a halt beside Sai, followed closely by Sasuke. Great, now they were all staring at her.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto trailed away, taking a step toward her. She took a step back ready to make a run for it, if necessary.

"Hey, Naruto. Sasuke." She nodded to them, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be cordial with her teammates as if they hadn't known each other since they were twelve. That entire sentence was sarcastic by the way.

Sasuke looked over her head, which wasn't all that hard since he was like 6'4" compared to her 5'5", "Where's the mutt?"

Something like anger bubbled up inside of her, "You know perfectly well what his name is, Uchiha. And if you mean my _husband _than he just left for a mission."

Naruto looked like he was going to run at her like a charging rhino at any moment and she tensed herself for escape.

Sai watched her patiently, "So what was that about your _husband _harassing you?"

She mentally cursed herself for saying anything aloud, "Nothing."

Sasuke took a step forward, "So _Kiba _isn't all he tricked you into thinking he was?"

The fact that he put so much emphasis on the word Kiba did not go unnoticed. Nope, it was very noticed. And very unappreciated.

"My life with Kiba is fine, thank you."

Naruto didn't look all to impressed with her answer. Don't open your mouth, Naruto. No. Don't do it. Don't do it! "Then why did you say he was harassing you, Sakura?" He asked his eyebrows raised. Gah, he opened his mouth!

She took in a deep breath preparing to lie like her pants were on fire,

"We've been having such hot and passionate sex, it's almost harassment."

'_Yeah! Wait, what!'_

She whirled around so quickly it was a wonder that the whiplash fairy hadn't sent her a gift basket by now. Kiba was next to her, looking lazily at the men in front of her. As if his comment wasn't making Naruto turn three new shades of red.

"That's not what I got from that, Inuzuka." He growled, see what she meant about the growling thing? Well do you! No? Well sucks to be you!

The animalistic male threw an arm over her shoulder, "Well that's too bad isn't it, Uzumaki?"

What was with this strange usage of people's last names. She wondered what they would do for Sai…

"Prove it."

_That _was Sasuke.

She almost choked on her own spit, "_Excuse me?" _

"Prove that you're having such 'hot and passionate sex'." He was smirking. Damn that Uchiha smirk! If this wasn't such an idiotic sequence of events she would have laughed at the fact that Sasuke had just said 'hot and passionate sex'.

Sakura stepped toward him, bristling at the comment, "I have _nothing _to prove to you all. I can't believe that you actually just said that!"

_'Inner, do something.'_

Kiba's grip tightened on her shoulders, as he glowered at the man, "I would be more than happy to, but I think that would make Sakura a little uncomrtable."

_'COME ON, INNER!' _

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah, _that's _why."

'_If you're not going to do anything than I will!" _

And with that Sakura Inuzuka, brought Kiba's face down to her own and kissed the living daylights out of him.

His tongue and hers were battling for dominance, and she would always say that she let him win, her fingers threaded through his hair and his hands cupped both sides of her face. And she noted that he did not, in fact, have the same breath as his dog, but actually his breath smelled of cinnamon and _amazing kissing ability._

She broke away for air, panting, and Kiba was grinning like a mad man.

Sasuke looked about ready to kill something. Naruto looked stunned. And Sai looked about ready to ask her to "Prove it" for him too.

She grinned, next to her husband, "Beat that!"

Darkness.

'_**I should leave you alone more often that was freaking wicked!' **_

'_Don't even start you had no part in that!' _

'_**I don't care! They were like 'woah!' and Kiba was like 'damn!' and you were like 'take that suckers!' **_

'_It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?' _

'_**Hell to the yeah! On to the next one!' **_

'_What! No!' _

'_**Yes!'**_

"Do not fret beautiful blossom, as my sensei has taught me to cherish your youthful beauty forever! Yosh!"

'_This is not okay, Inner! This is not okay!'_

_

* * *

_**Read and Review :) **

**You know you want to...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh, one day later... SERIOUSLY! My hands are sore from typing this so fast, people! Well thank you for reviewing I died of happiness yet again but had to revive myself to finish writing the chapter ;) Okay, let's hike up the number again, back to 7 reviews! Come on, guys, you know you want updates... you knooooow you want them... :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story

* * *

**

"Sakura-san?" Lee, leaned his face closer to hers, "Are you alright, youthful blossom?"

'_**Better answer your… Pfft! HUSBAND! AHAHAHA!' **_

'_SHUT UP!' _

She pushed his face away with both her hands, trying to create as much space between them as possible, "I'm fine, Lee. And stop calling me 'Sakura-san', we're married!"

He stood up into a Youthful Heroic Pose, "I know, beautiful blossom! But for the sake of your honor I will respect your name as-" She cut him off, pulling him down by his collar with a sigh.

"Down, boy." She said, noticing that they were at what looked like a very destroyed training ground.

'_What were we __doing__!' _

'…_**You make this way to easy to implicate something to do with sex, so the boring answer is that he wanted to impress you with his new moves… DULL!' **_

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" What was with the man and putting his face an inch away from hers! She shoved his head away again.

"SA-KU-RA! Lee, we have been over this a thousand times!" She said, trying to keep the man at bay as he tried to get ever closer to her.

'_I love you, Lee. I really do. But this is WEIRD!' _

'_**Maybe you two should do some romantic laps around Konoha… HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH, THIS IS PRICELESS!' **_

She stood up and began walking. For no particular reason other than that she married LEE!

"Lee, take me home, please, I don't feel very good." She turned to face him, but suddenly she was thrown over a green spandex covered shoulder, and was moving at a very high speed toward who knows where.

"Lee!" She screamed, as he raced toward what she would assume was the direction of their house.

"Your beautiful youth must be kept safe, precious blossom! Yosh!" He yelled back, striking a very dramatic pose in the air after a mighty leap, he landed and skidded to a halt, placing Sakura on the porch of a relatively large house, as she hyperventilated.

He leaned his face in close, "Sakura-san?"

Her hand shot to his throat bringing him down to her eye level as she almost choked him, "Don't you _ever_ do that again."

And she released, putting her head between her knees trying to breath.

"Yosh! I will go to the store and buy you popsicles! Farewell, as I leave you, my youthful bride." And just as strangely as he had appeared into her life, he was gone.

'_Popsicles…'_

'_**He knows you like it better then ice cream… Which even though he is Bushy Brows, it is kind of cute…' **_

She stood from her spot on the porch, wobbling a bit as she tried to regain some sense of balance. She walked in through the front door, and almost died of happiness.

'_It's…' _

'_**Your dream house, he built it for you as a wedding present! Once again, awwww! Not even **__**I **__**can ruin this moment!' **_

Sakura ran her hand over the light green walls, and the dark wood banister from the stair way. Pictures lined the walls, her and Lee smiling with peace signs in what she assumed to be the land of Tea, her on Lee's back pointing forward in what she recognized as Team Seven's training grounds. And finally, her and Lee, holding hands, coming down the steps after their wedding.

'_**Awww… How cute is that!' **_

'_I thought you said he was a freak!' _

'_**He IS! But he's a cute freak!' **_

'_Excellent point!' _

Sakura smiled, walking up the stairs and through the door that she knew would be the bedroom, "So this is what it would look like…" She said to herself, staring at the room that she had dreamed of since her childhood.

She walked to the closet, thinking that it might be nice to change into non-sweaty clothes, spotting a baggy T-shirt on one of the top shelves she hopped up to grab it, the shirt came down along with a small box, that almost hit her on the head during it's descent.

She glared at the box, "You think you can just come down all willy-nilly and almost kill me!" Yes, she was talking to an inanimate object, why do you ask?

The box, of course, did not respond to her question. Rude.

She opened it without hesitation, wondering what could be in the homicidal box of terror.

There was wax paper, lots of it, and she carefully unwrapped it, and found that she was looking at the curling white petals of a daisy. She didn't dare touch it, for fear that it would crumble, so she stared instead. Knowing where the flower had come from.

"He kept them…" She said, to herself, trying to fathom for what reason the flowers would be preserved for so long.

"Any gift from Sakura-san must be cherished forever." A voice answered from behind her.

He sat next her, setting down the plastic bag that undoubtedly had lemonade flavored popsicles in it, as she looked from him to the flowers, and smiled softly, "I remember when I gave these to you."

'_**Too cute! Too cute! I can't handle this!' **_

'_What are you talking about?' _

'_**I can handle hotness and sexiness! But this is **__**sweet**__**, I don't know what to do! It burns us! It burns us!' **_

Effectively _not _listening to her Inner, she turned to look at her husband, who was looking at her as well.

"I will love you forever, Sakura." The man said, holding her lightly in his arms.

She didn't think about real life, or what she really thought, this was not her reality to toy with and she let other Sakura talk for a bit, "I will love you for always, Lee."

He put his fist into the air, "Our youthful love will-"

She cut him off, bringing his hand down back to his side, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Yosh!"

"Lee!"

"Yes, Sakura-san!"

"I said don't ruin the moment- and stop calling me that!"

"Stop calling you what, Sakura-san?"

"Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you!"

"Nothing can be wrong when our youthful love is involved!"

She pinched the sides of his face, pulling them out, a vein popping out of her forehead, "Lee!"

"Yesh, Shakura-shan?" He said, slurring his words.

"Just shut up." And she kissed him softly on the lips, silencing any words that might escape from his over exuberant mouth. The kiss was sweet and soft and made her want to laugh.

And when she stopped and looked at him, he was smiling like an idiot his face aflame and his eyes swirling about. She sighed and got off the floor, and began to walk away. But turned back, to watch as her husband dazedly fumbled with the box that held the flowers that he had received from her so long ago, "As much as you're weird and stupid and freaky, you do the sweetest things."

He turned to her, giving her a lame thumbs up and a gleaming smile, "That's because our youthfully youthful love!"

Sighing she gave in to her other self, and she realized that Lee had made her weird, but mostly he had made her _live_, and grinning she ran up to him, both striking the Youthful Heroic Pose, "Yosh!"

Darkness.

'_Aw, I like being married to Lee!' _

'_**I don't...Know…I just… What happened…' **_

'_Inner, you okay?' _

'_**Never again…' **_

'_Huh?' _

'_**Never freaking again, woman! I can't handle the cuteness!' **_

'_Oh stop whining!' _

'_**No! Now, this should fix matters right up for me!' **_

'_What should?' _

"Our anniversary is going to be BANG, un!"

'_DEBBIE?'_

_

* * *

_**Read and Review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow.. Just wow... Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I am so blessed to have you all reading and reviewing my story! The stakes have been raised, 9 reviews and new chapter! Now on to important matters of those reviews, I am going to recognize the reviewers! Here we go! **

**This story is dedicated to XxDarkSarcasm1010xX so she goes first: When you say all of the fangirls scream Deidara, you meant me right? Because I did in fact scream his name rather loudly while I wrote the ending for that chapter! **

**Reviewers! Mizz Hime-Sama (Special thanks to her Inner who dragged her away!), xT0kixD0kixInsanityx (Who appreciates the sweetness of Lee unlike _some _people CoughMizzHime-samaCough), loves-emo-guys-with-hair, lostsoul1022, AkaEyes, and Linda Chicana**

**Now anonymous reviewers! Natalie, Luna24, Jenny, and Starfighter21**

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story**

**

* * *

**

"Debbie!" She shouted, for the millioneth time it was supposed to be a thought, but for some reason thought processes were really not working out for her.

Deidara's face inched closer to her own, his single visible blue eye sparking like dynamite how… fitting, "Who's Debbie, un?"

She shuddered as his breath rushed over her face, "No one?"

'_Bring back Lee! Bring him back now, damn it!' _

'_**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe…' **_

As Inner Sakura was now a blabbering puddle of 'hot', which in turn meant she was back to normal, Sakura was on her own as Deidara's face was getting uncomfortably close to her own. Did none of these men know the meaning of personal space?

The blonde haired man literally climbed on top of her, "Sakura?"

Answer to that question: No, no they did not.

Heat rushed to Sakura's face as she successfully heaved the man off of her while hoisting herself from the chair that she had previously been occupying, and stiffly setting a quick pace for the door.

Restraining arms snaked around her waist, and a blonde head came over her shoulder, "Sakura, we have plans to make! Now, which one do you think would be better, un? A set of fireworks exploding with our names, or just blowing up the side of a mountain engraving our names on the side, un?"

Something was licking her. The _mouths _on his _hands _were licking her… Ew.

Sakura froze, desperately trying to think of a way that would inconspicuously get her out of the room, as the tongue on his right hand was slowly inching it's way down. She needed to be stealthy, she needed to be smart, she needed-, "Cabbage!"

To not be an idiot.

Muscular arms loosened around her, "What, un?"

She whirled around slapping him on the shoulder, and while he made a grab for her, punching him in the face, knocking him across the room, and then she effectively ran away. What a clever use of the word cabbage… not really, if she was smart she would have just thrown a real cabbage at him and saved herself the trouble of hitting him. That's right, didn't think of that one did you!

She tore through hallways that she recognized as the ones that she had gotten lost in however many hours back when the red head had forgotten their first anniversary.

'_So I was right! Debbie, __wouldn't__ forget our anniversary! Ha, in your face Sasori!' _

'_**Woman! High tail it back to the explosive man of whom I love!' **_

'_You don't even know him!' _

'_**But we **__**could**__** know him… We could know him oh so well…' **_

'_You're disgusting.' _

'_**No, just starved for love, now **__**move it**__**!' **_

Sakura took another turn that she suspected was the wrong one, and ran into something that felt like a rather male chest. She refused to look up, this was not going to happen, nope. Not at all. Okay, I lied, this was _so _going to happen!

"Sakura."

The girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, trying not to look the man in the eyes.

"Why, helloooo, Itachi!" She sucked at being inconspicuous, she sucked so much.

The dark haired man, didn't take his eyes off of her, well from what she could see in her peripheral vision he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She really didn't want to talk to the man who had tried and quite nearly succeeded in ravishing her only hours before.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting lost on the road of life." She had the urge to slap herself in the forehead, what was she Kakashi now?

Before the man could answer her completely idiotic excuse for being in the hall, a voice cut him off, "Sakura!"

Her blonde headed husband skidded around the corner, crashed into the wall, rebounded and was now running for her.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed, lurching away from his lunge toward her, his body shot past her, and was now headed for Itachi. The pink haired girl covered her eyes, not wanting to watch the collision between the bomb maker and the Uchiha.

No such collision ever came, Sakura peeked through her fingers to find Deidara and Itachi having a glaring war, Itachi had experience and the famous Uchiha glare on his side, Deidara, however, was just pissed off.

"Back off, Uchiha." Her husband said, standing in front of her like a guard.

Itachi said nothing only look at the girl, who was beginning to think that this was another one of those futures where people didn't want her to get married to the other person. She really was starting to think that she would all together have a sucky life because she couldn't marry anybody without _somebody _getting upset.

The dark haired man simply walked away after that.

'_**Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the hottie mobile!' **_

'…'

'_**What?' **_

'_Nothing, that was quite good. You come up with that one yourself?' _

'_**Yeah, actually I did, thanks for noticing!' **_

'_No problem. You should write these down for future reference, you know?'_

'_**Actually, I have been thinking of doing that!' **_

'_It really helps with the organizing and- Wait! We're supposed to be running away!'_

"Little stoic bastard." Her blue eyed husband grumbled, turning back to her, "What the hell was that about, un?"

Sakura shuffled her feet, "What was what about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, un!" He said, throwing his hands in the air.

She felt her face change from one of embarrassment to one of anger, "I don't know! Maybe I wanted to talk to someone who doesn't think that blowing something up is the perfect anniversary present!"

His eyes lit up, "That's my Sakura, un." He nodded to himself and anger swept through her like the tide.

"What the hell, you idiot!"

He smiled devilishly, "Nothing."

Smoke poofed around her and suddenly she was back in the room that she had started in.

'_Crap.' _

'_**Not crap. I believe the words your looking for are hot, sexy and/or muscular!' **_

Deidara had taken off his shirt and was finishing a sculpture on the other side of the room. His back muscles flexing and rippling.

'…_**Do it.' **_

'_What?' _

'_**There is no time for thought, just jump him now.' **_

'_Inner, are you okay?' _

'_**No, I'm not freaking okay! JUMP HIM NOW AND GET IT ON!' **_

'_Ah, crap he's talking!' _

"-and then your expression just changes!'

"Ahuh…" She said, none too smartly, trying to go along with everything he was saying.

He turned his face halfway toward her, "You weren't paying attention again."

'_How do they __know__!' _

'_**Because they loooove you, they want to huuuug you, they want to FREAKING DO YOU, JUST GET IN THE BED AND SEDUCE HIM ALREADY!' **_

She smiled slightly, "Not really. No." She answered honestly.

He turned back to the sculpture that she couldn't quite see, "In gist, I love you, un."

Sakura got up from her chair, and walked over to him, watching as the muscles in his biceps flexed as he worked away at the clay.

"What?"

He turned and kissed her forehead, grinning, his eyes sparking like a match, "I think that true art is fleeting. _But,_ I do believe that you are the only exception."

He moved away and she saw it, it was him and her on some sort of bird, she was laughing her hair spilling over he shoulders and flying around her head in a halo, and him grinning as he guided the bird into who knows where.

She ran her fingers over the detailed work, "It's beautiful…"

He put his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, "Happy anniversary."

Something wet trailed up her arms, as his hand moved to her shoulders. The mouths were _grinning _at her. Well that can't be good.

Before she could react she was being pressed down onto the bed, Deidara smiling above her, "Let's go out with a bang, un!"

'_**FINALLY!'**_

"Cabbage!"

Darkness.

'_HA! I am alive!' _

'_**Not when I'm done with you! You saw his muscles, he was cute, he was sweet, he was hot, he was spicy, he was the entire package and you **__**still**__** didn't get laid!' **_

'_I'm not getting into this with you, Inner!' _

'_**Okay, whatever, but you still have to deal with hubby number twelve!' **_

"Hn."

'_FREAKING HECK NO!'_

_

* * *

_**Read and Review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahahaha... Uh... Hi... **

**What? Of course I'm not hiding behind a rock, what would give you that idea? -Goes back behind boulder because there is a difference- **

**Okay! Well reason I'm here, I have reached 100 reviews! Woooooooo! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and gave me the extra push I needed to finish this chapter! 12 reviews next update! And YES! I will actually update this time... Maybe... OKAY, good talk! Now, I will not keep you waiting any longer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story**

**

* * *

**

Sakura felt as though she had been punched in the stomach, and then had a cabbage thrown at her. Yes, it was that bad.

'_Noooooooo.' _

'_**YESSSSSSS!' **_

She felt as though she should be getting angry at him for saying the noncommittal 'Hn' that was the Uchiha trademark.

So she back handed his chest, while not moving her eyes away from the fruit stand in front of her. She didn't question the fact that she was in the market place, she was long past questioning any of this, so she just went along with it.

"Don't 'hn' me. Answer the question!" Sakura said, turning to glare at Sasuke Uchiha who obviously thought it was beneath him to hold his wounded chest.

He turned his head away from her, preferring to glare at the ice cream vendor who had done nothing wrong and now feared for his life, "This is annoying."

Grabbing his ear and pulling him down to her sharply she looked back at the fruit, "No, _you're _annoying when you won't just tell me what you want for dinner without me having to pry it out of you! I'm making you food, be grateful."

"Hn."

_Slap._

'_**Stop abusing your husband! No-no, Sakura, no-no!' **_

'_I don't want to marry Sasuke!' _

'_**You don't want to marry a lot of people, hun. Get over it!' **_

'_Never!' _

"Tomatoes."

Sakura jerked her head up from her inspection of an apple and an orange. The internal debate: Which could be thrown farther?

"What?" She asked, setting down the fruits that she had been weighing and inspecting to see which would be more aerodynamically sound.

Sasuke looked away, "Tomatoes." He mumbled still too high and mighty to talk like a proper human being and was instead using Conversial Grunting.

"Sure." She said picking up one of the fruits because they are in fact fruits and not vegetables!

She put about a dozen of the FRUITS in her basket and promptly paid the owner of the stand.

Walking back to her husband she wondered if _he _would jump her. Probably not. And she did a little happy dance inside her head just for that fact.

'_**What is your problem! I realize you got over having a crush on him years ago but you're married to one of the hottest hotties of the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!' **_

'_That is an overreaction and you know it! And I like Sasuke, just as I like Naruto.' _

'_**Well he **__**is**__** Itachi's brother and we all know how that worked out so maybe as the petulant younger brother he will be more adamant about you guys having SEX! My logic is flawless.' **_

'… _Huh? Oh. I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't paying attention.'_

'_**I said- You heard me, you were just being sarcastic weren't you…' **_

'_Yeah, sorry, thought you would have caught on to that.' _

'_**No, no, it was mostly my fault for not- HOLY CRAP WE'RE AT THE UCHIHA DISTRICT AND SASUKE HAS NO SHIRT! Yessssssss.' **_

Sakura zoned back into reality (that wasn't really reality but we've gone over this before) to find that they were indeed in the Uchiha District and Sasuke was, in fact, shirtless.

Were his muscles _rippling_?

Sakura's knees were starting to go wobbly.

"Sakura, are you okay."

Oh _gosh _he was holding her up. She could feel the muscley-muscles now… DANG IT!

She pushed away from him, and quickly set herself into a defensive position which her dark haired husband raised an eyebrow at.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, even though she looked like a deer in headlights as she tried to keep her eyes from trailing down his toned chest, to his rock hard abs- _look away Sakura! _

She moved her wide eyed stare back to her husband's face, his very handsome face.

Sasuke looked at her disbelievingly, "You're defensive position tells me otherwise, Sakura." He took a step toward her. She took a step back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

'_**Pfft, liar.' **_

'_Shut it!' _

"Sakura." His voice dropping to the oh so familiar growl, that she had become disturbingly accustomed to.

"Sasuke." She said, warningly. As if that had _ever worked! _

He was in front of her in a moment, his dark eyes flickering red. And with her entire being she cursed whoever had blessed the Uchiha men with overwhelming speed and muscular physique.

She scooted to the right, trying to skirt around him… Haha, yeah we know that works out so well.

An cold arm snaked around her shoulder, pinning her to his chest. She felt his heartbeat, and _something else._

"_Where do you think you're going?" _He whispered, icy breath fanning on the back of her neck.

'_FAR AWAY!' _

'_**He's gonna hug you, he's gonna love you, he wants to DOOOOO you!' **_

Trying to not melt into puddy as one of her _best friends _trailed his hands down her sides.

She did what she had to, people.

No matter the risk.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Yeah. She screamed. _Really loud. _

'_**What the hell, you freaking banshee!' **_

Sasuke's grip around her dropped away as he covered his ears, squinting one eye he yelled, "What the fu-"

"SAKURA!"

She cut off her scream and straightened her shirt primly, and smiling turned to the source of her (very loudly) yelled name, "Hey, Kiba! What's up?"

Yeah, she sensed his chakra a little while ago, it was a few miles away but hey he was sort of an animal… HEY it worked, okay!

Akamaru came barreling from behind the man, barring his teeth at Sasuke who had now recovered from his momentary lapse in composure.

Kiba's eyes narrowed, "What did the bastard do to you?"

Sasuke coolly stepped forward, silently challenging the Inuzuka to try something.

As much as she would not deny that she was grinning like an idiot that her plan had worked, she _knew _that Kiba would take him up on that offer and so she intervened, "Nothing! I just thought that I saw... A cabbage…" She trailed off suspiciously, looking just past the animalistic man's head.

'_Are they staring at me?' _

'_**Nope.' **_

'_Are you sure?' _

'_**Positive.' **_

Sakura looked at them.

They were staring at her.

'_Liar!' _

"Cabbage." Sasuke said slowly, not exactly questioning the statement.

"Yes." Sakura responded, completely assured of the fact that if she agreed so absolutely they would think that maybe it was _they _that had the problem.

"Sakura, are you PMSing? Is that what this is about?"

Or they could just think that she was on her period and her hormones were going all BLEH!

Idiots…

"Excuse me!"

Kiba put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Sakura, I mean it's not like it doesn't happen, well I mean it doesn't happen to us because we're guys and it doesn't work like that-" Sakura held up her hand effectively cutting off his rambling of the way the human body functions.

Sasuke just stood there awkwardly. Well as awkwardly as an Uchiha can look that is… which wasn't very much. Even though his shirt was still off.

'_**Sexy.' **_

'_Yeah... wait, what?' _

'_**No takesies backsies!' **_

'_Dang it!' _

Stepping lightly toward the dog boy who was once her husbandshe smiled sweetly kind of like, I'm-going-to-freaking-castrate-you-in-about-hmm-two-seconds-sounds-good-is-it-good-for-you? Yeah like that.

"Hey, Kiba?" She put a hand on the side of his face and looked up at him, smiling like an angel.

He looked like he was going to pass out from the amount of blood that was rushing to his face… Excellent, "Yeah?"

HA! His voice squeaked.

And she thought that she might have heard Sasuke's teeth grind together.

Even better.

She leaned in closer, "Dear, sweet, sweet Kiba. If you ever imply that I'm PMSing ever again, I can ensure that you will _never _have children." Her eyes narrowed at the last remark.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed harshly.

She didn't release his face yet as her light touch had turned into a death grip, "Got it?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and patted the side of his face, hopping back and landing next to Sasuke who looked like he wasn't sure if he was going to kill Kiba or just laugh.

"Okay then!" Sakura exclaimed, "Good talk!"

Sasuke's arm snaked around her waist as Kiba stumbled away and Akamaru followed, sending on last growl over his shoulder at Sasuke.

She turned to look at her husband who had not spoken since Kiba had gotten there, she looked at him curiously, "Sasuke?"

Everything went by in a blur, and as her world became more focused she noticed that she was on the ground, with Sasuke Uchiha on top of her.

Well… Didn't see that one coming.

'_This is bad.' _

'_**This is soooo good.' **_

'_Shut up!' _

'_**No, you shut up!' **_

His lips were warmer than she had expected. Wait- his _lips!_

When did he start kissing her!

Black as night eyes flickered red as he kissed her.

'_What the hell, why not.' _

And then she was kissing him and they were rolling around on the ground and she didn't have time to think because _some__one _was really good at kissing.

If you didn't get the _'someone' _thing, we were talking about Sasuke... Why are you even thinking about that, they are making out here people!

'_**Oolala!' **_

Darkness.

'_Well that was, ahem, interesting.' _

'_**Brat.' **_

'_What?' _

'_**You just-you're surrounded by hot guys and you won't even get laid by **__**one**__** of them! And they **__**all**__** want to- Ugh, never mind.' **_

'_I'm sorry… I guess.' _

'_**Forget it… whatever…' **_

'_No really, I mean I'm not trying to make you upset or anything…' _

'_**I mean I get that, I just think that we need to talk out our problems.' **_

'_We have problems?' _

'_**This is what I mean, I just don't see how this is going to work if we can't communicate.'**_

'_I understand… Maybe we just need a break- WHAT ARE WE DOING!' _

'_**Oh, right! On to the next manly man!' **_

"Sakura, it was fate."

'_You couldn't have spaced the ice-bitches out, Inner? Really?'_

_

* * *

_**Read and Review :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't yell at me, dang it! Okay, so I may have disappeared and some may have thought that I "died" again, but I have a life you know! Anyway, here is the long awaited 14****th**** chapter of Nightmare Come True and since I realize that some of you are… angry (for good reason) ((**_**SHUT UP OTHER ME!)) **_**Ahem anyway… I will be posting a few oneshots to make up for my absence from this lovely community! Now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

**

What was she supposed to say to the man?

Yeah fate brought us together but my fist is going to separate us, you jackass!

That would work.

Completely.

This is not sarcasm.

'_**Yes it is.'**_

'_Quiet, you!'_

"Sakura, I do believe that the waffles are ready. Would you care for one?"

Waffles. Was that some weird code for sex? She looked around suspiciously at her surroundings. Marbled kitchen counters. Mahogany table. Neji Hyuuga making her waffles.

It looked safe enough. The others had made her paranoid she supposed.

And quite slowly she brought her attention back to the Hyuuga who was asking so politely for her to take a waffle that was made with his manly love.

Wow.

That sentence was just wrong in all manners of the word.

"Yes, I would love a waffle, thank you." She answered as quickly as she could. It wasn't like she couldn't get through this. She and Neji were on pretty good terms with each other. And they sparred on occasion. So it wasn't like him making her waffles was weird or anything… okay, yeah, it was really weird. But come on! Stranger things have happened!

The Hyuuga man walked toward her with two plates stacked with waffles, and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Happy Anniversary, Sakura."

'_I forgot my anniversary! What the hell! I forgot a present! He made me breakfast and I can't even get him a decent present! What will the girls say? WHAT WILL HIS __MOTHER__ SAY!' _

'_**BREATHE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE KILLED! …MAYBE!' **_

Inner's input did not help at all, the fact that Neji was looking at her like she was a crazy person did however. And she tried to think of something to calm her down. Cabbages.

How is it that those always come up!

It was then that she noticed the waffles in front of her. So many… many waffles…

'_EAT, SAKURA! SAKURA MUST HAVE THE FOODZ!' _

'_**IT'S ALIVE!'**_

Neji took a sip of his coffee as he watched her eat like a pig, and smiled enchantingly.

Sakura had always known that Neji was handsome. It was a fact of life. The Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's were born to make women swoon. But just like Sasuke, Neji had always been a popsicle. And therefore quite unattractive to one Miss Sakura Haruno.

But he was a gentleman. She could give him that.

And with his long brown hair and eyes as pearl white as the moon it was no wonder that women fell over themselves to be with him. And muscles. So many many muscles. That were… just as delicious as the waffles that he had made.

Sakura felt wrong comparing the two… Oh well!

Sakura shook her head quickly, trying to focus not on his amazing and flawless face but rather what he was saying from his equally distracting lips.

"Sakura, even while you eat I can't help but think that there is no one better to spend the rest of my life with."

Every Sakura in every dimension joined in a very high pitched girly scream of complete adoration at that statement.

"Neji, if you keep saying stuff like that your going to make my heart give out." She replied, trying to swallow down the rest of her waffle.

He chuckled, "No I believe that would be the waffles doing and not mine if your heart was to give out."

'_**Jump him. Just do it. He won't mind.' **_

'_Leave me alone!' _

'_**Never!' **_

Neji nudged her glass of water over to her silently urging her to take a sip and not choke to death on their anniversary.

She chugged down the water and tried to make it look dainty and girlish but failed within two seconds so she decided that it just wasn't worth it.

"I ran into Kakashi at the training grounds yesterday."

Ever heard of a spit take?

Yeah?

That's pretty much what happened.

"What!" She yelled, slamming her hands down on the table and standing up from her chair.

Neji took another sip of his coffee, "I said that I ran into Kakashi at the training grounds yesterday."

Sakura narrowed her eyes menacingly at the man in front of her, "What happened?"

It was more like a hiss, rather than a question. But she hated that word now that she knew that so many men could make such a sound… and others. So many others…

She had not forgotten about the incident between her and Neji when she was married to Kakashi. And it was not a moment that she would enjoy repeating.

He looked at her coolly and for a moment she wondered how easy it would be to punch him in the face.

'_The ice bitch returns.' _

'_**Just as sexy as ever.' **_

'_I knew the prince façade wouldn't last!' _

'_**It's not a façade, idiot. He gets this way whenever you bring up Kakashi.' **_

"We spoke for a moment." He said, watching her impassively. Sakura was about to _impassively _break his face.

"And?" She asked, knowing that there was more to the story then just their talking. There was _always _more to the story. Though she knew that herself at the moment had never been there for one of those times but it seemed like her 'other' self was pretty aware of the situation.

"And then we sparred."

…

…..

….

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Sakura knew that it was wrong to fight on their anniversary. Sakura knew she shouldn't just start yelling at her husband as it would entail a fight. And she _knew _that she should just take it stride and make sure Neji was not injured.

Yeah. Sakura knew all of those things. She just did them anyway.

"Is he okay? Are _you, _okay?" She asked, walking to where he was sitting and looking him over for any injuries that she had missed before.

Neji in all his princely handsome goodness responded, "Hn."

'_Oh no.' _

'_**Sakura, calm down.'**_

'_Oh __no__ no no.'_

'_**Sakura, you need to just ease back a bit, think about waffles. Nice yummy Neji made waffles.'**_

'…'

'_**Sakura?' **_

'…'

'_**DUCK AND COVER, NEJI-HOTTIE! DUCK AND COVER!' **_

'_OH __HELL__ NO!' _

She grabbed hold of her husband's shoulders and threw him across the room. He landed as gracefully as a cat. Narrowing his eyes at her.

She dropped her head, covering her eyes with her bangs, "If I had wanted to marry an Uchiha, Neji… I WOULD HAVE!"

'_**You did actually... oh right, not the time. Continue on!'**_

And then it was like hell had broken loose in their nicely furnished kitchen.

Neji's Byakugan activated and she started throwing appliances at him.

It was quite a heated battle actually.

"The hell is wrong with you, Neji!" She screamed throwing a chair his way and while he dodged she threw the table, making it spin and fly toward him like a saucer. He barely made it out of the way, and it embedded itself in the wall.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Why can't you just tell Hatake to back off?" He responded, dodging a sharp butchers knife that he was not aware of their possessing.

Sakura paused and she could literally see the flames of anger springing about her, her eyes flashed like a hell cat's.

"You don't think I have? You don't think that whenever he tries to make a move on me I don't leave? Is that what you think, Neji?" She asked, genuinely hurt. She looked him in the eyes and knew that that wasn't what he meant. But she went on, "He was one of my best friends, Neji. And it hurts me to hurt him like this. But I do. Because I love you. Because I'm your wife. And you need to trust me."

Everything stopped for a moment and Sakura silently wondered if she should just curl up in a ball and not move for a bit butNeji crossed the space between them as if nothing could touch him. And she was in his arms and he was kissing the top of her head and they were just with each other.

"Okay, Sakura. Okay." He whispers into her hair.

'_**Awww…' **_

Sakura leans away from the embrace and looks into his eyes and then she's kissing him.

And it's delicate and romantic. Like a fairytale.

And then it's over.

'_I just kissed flippin Neji Hyuuga.' _

'_**Hell yeah. Now go have sex with him.'**_

'_Don't ruin this for me.'_

'_**Right. Sorry…'**_

"Happy Anniversary, Neji."

"Happy Anniversary, Sakura."

Darkness.

'_I am content.'_

'_**Well that's great! Now can you please just do one of these guys! They are all willing! Just… rip off their pants or something!' **_

'_What! No!' _

'_**Yes! Do it!' **_

'_I will not succumb to peer pressure!' _

'_**DO IT!' **_

'_No!' _

'_**Fine then! We're just going to have to settle for the next best thing!'**_

'_What's that?' _

'_**Behold, the king of making out!' **_

"Fucking bitch tried to fucking brag about how great a Jashinist she was! Ha! I fucking showed her!"

'_Hate is strong word, but I really __really__ hate you right now.'

* * *

_

**Read and Review! **

**And next chapter will have a lot of cursing in it so be warned! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, hey, calm down. I'm here, everything's gonna be alright :] **

**Sorry, too many things going on to update sooner but I'm here now and wanted to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and I really just want to say thank you because I do really appreciate you guys and I don't think I say it enough! **

**Continued thanks go to XxDarkSarcasm1010xX for so much support since the beginning of this story! Love you to death! Sorry this chapter is a little random with the kissing just needed to get it out of my system and Hidan is a pretty good character to let it out on :p**

**-Sapphire **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story

* * *

**

'_98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer, you take one down pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall. 97 bottles of beer on the wa-' _

'_**The heck is wrong with you?' **_

'_Excuse me?' _

'_**You've just been sitting there, singing that stupid song for like, forever' **_

'_What are you talking about? I just now started.'_

'_**For real? I feel like you've been doing that for two months or something…'**_

'_Oh… sorry about that. I suppose I better talk to my current molester… I mean husband… BAHA! THAT WAS A GOOD ONE! Am I right?'_

'… _**that was actually… that was pretty good... surprising, but good. Nice work.' **_

'_Well-well thank you… I didn't think that you would acknowledge- oh my gosh, I said something funny!'_

'_**I'm… I'm so proud…' **_

'_I promised myself I wouldn't cry!'_

"Sakura, bring me some fucking juice before that fucking tranny grabs it all."

'_Gasp! Debbie?'_

Well that just successfully ruined the moment.

'_**Oh Sakura… there are just so many things that you say that are wrong… just wrong.' **_

Sakura sighed and looked at her white haired husband exasperatedly, not sure whether she should correct him for being so rude or to get him the juice so she wouldn't die, "Excuse me, would you like to put 'please' in front of that sentence."

Aaaand there it is.

You would think she had a death wish.

Hidan snorted, "Like that would fuckin' make that shit more polite. Hell no."

'_**He's… he's so… hot… so… hooooot.' **_

Hidan's hair was loose from its usual gel and fell around his face lightly. His violet eyes were bright and shining and contrasted so perfectly with his masculine jaw line. He looked like an angel. A fallen angel.

'_Probably got thrown out for cursing in my opinion.' _

The pink haired woman placed her hands on her hips defiantly, "Hidan. Say please."

The man looked up at her and then returned to his project, his biceps flexing as he cleaned his scythe, "_Hell. No." _

Yeah. So she may have, perhaps, kind of… punched him in the face.

His body flew across the room and into a wall as she felt a tick appear in her forehead.

He leapt from his position on the floor immediately walking over to her and as she began to prepare her final wishes in her mind he just started making out with her. Well that was... random. Uh... yeah. Wasn't expecting that one...

The other men that she had been married to had kissed her, sure. They had even made out with her, once again, okay.

What Hidan was doing was something completely different.

'_MOUTH RAPE! MOUTH RAPE! WHERE IS HE TOUCHING! THE HECK IS GOING ON! ITACHI, SASUKE, NEJI, NARUTO, TOBI- okay still a 'no' on that one- HELP ME!' _

'_**This. Is. Awesome.' **_

His hands were everywhere at once and her shirt was coming off rather forcefully and she didn't know where his shirt was but it sure as heck wasn't on his body. His muscley body. She could feel his biceps flex around her as he pulled her closer to his well toned chest and… and… So many rippling muscles… What were we talking about again?

Sakura, almost beyond the point of reason, placed both hands on either side of Hidan's face and then… she kneed him where it hurts.

I did say 'almost', didn't I?

She pointed at him menacingly, "You little bastard. You're gonna be so dead when I get Debbie into this."

Hidan just rolled around on the ground grabbing onto places that hurt him… She didn't want to say the word, okay?

Sakura crouched down beside him, "You're going to wish you were a cabbage by the time he's done with you."

…

…..

Yeah. That just happened.

Sakura Haruno just told Hidan that he was going to wish he were a cabbage. We should all now accept this and move on.

He grunted out in pain, "_Who. The. Fuck. Is. Debbie?" _

Sakura promptly got up from her crouched position and skipped away from her husband.

'_Why can't I be greeted by waffles like with Neji? Why!' _

'_**Because Hidan is too damn sexy to care about waffles! Now go back and stand there. You won't even have to seduce him!'**_

'_That… that's just an odd thing to say... to anyone. Don't do that again.' _

'_**Sorry, I didn't think I was going too much over the line, that was my bad.' **_

'_It's okay, I just think that sometimes there are boundaries that we need to- HOLY CRAP, HIDAN IS IN FRONT OF US!' _

The white haired criminal smirked sexily at the pink haired girl in front of him, like he had not just been kneed in his manly parts... maybe that was part of the whole 'he likes pain thing'... ew.

"You know, you're damn sexy when you fucking pull shit like that." He slinked closer to her, making her wish that she had something to protect herself like… like… like a cabbage.

There it is again! Why does that keep popping up in her life!

The ways of the cabbage are mysterious.

She laughed nervously and backed away, "Heh, yeah, sorry about that I just… uh, thought there was a bug… I think I got it!"

'_I have to do something I can… uh… PLAY ALONG!' _

Oh Lord… this is just… this is going to be terrible.

"Well, you know, I'm just sexy like that and stuff and I'm really hot so it just kind of happens that way… Grrrrrrr."

'…_**Was that... Were you being serious?' **_

'_Yeah? Why? That was great!' _

'_**Oh my… oh my, that's just sad, Sakura... I… there are just no words.'**_

'_You're just jealous, that was awesome!' _

Sakura is many things; an actress is not among any of them.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at her, his arms folded across his- _**'Sexilicious'-**_ chest.

"Yeah, well fine whatever you say. Would you _please _get me the fucking juice now."

At the usage of such a polite word, even if it was paired with the repulsive cussing, Sakura smiled benevolently at her husband, "Of course."

He was all over her before she could blink, his tongue pushing past her lips and into her mouth as he ripped off her shirt.

'_What the heck…'_

'_**It's… it's happening… IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!' **_

"Hidan."

Hidan stopped his over excited molestation for a moment to look in the direction that the cool voice had called his name.

Sasori no Akasuna stood in the doorway looking to Sakura like a kind demon who had decided to kill a malevolent angel.

'_Sasori… I hate you… And yet, I'm starting to think you are kind of an awesome bodyguard.' _

'_**Remember Tobi.' **_

'_Sasori, you freaking bastard!' _

Meanwhile, outside of Sakura's insane mood swings.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at the red haired Akatsuki member in front of him, "The fuck do you want, bastard?"

Sasori glided into the room like mist threading it's way through the air, never taking his eyes off of the white haired Jashinist in front of him but also taking note of the dazed Sakura that was currently slumped in Hidan's arms, "I do believe that Sakura does not want to be in your company."

"Like fuck you know what she wants." Hidan hissed, which promptly snapped Sakura out of her inner reverie. Too much hissing from too many men… just too much…

Sasori placed a hand on Sakura's brow his red eyes looking 'concerned'… CHIPMUNK/JAGUAR LOOK HAS RETURNED!

Before Sakura could open her mouth to tell Sasori to remove himself from her she was being flung away from his _soothing __**wooden **_hand.

"Fuck off, you little shit. Sakura is mine." Hidan growled, putting himself between and Sasori and Sakura.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "I think that she is beginning to regret that mistake."

Hidan suddenly straightened and turned toward her, and then he was kissing her once again. Differently this time like he was trying to be as gentle as he possibly could and everything in the room was getting hotter and her eyelids began to droop.

_**'He kisses you randomly... that's weird... this is like your life on crack in this future...'**_

And then he pulled away and she gasped for breath, as she might have momentarily forgotten how to breath.

"Is that enough for do want us to fuck in front of you too?"

'_**Yes.' **_

Darkness.

'_What… what just happened… did Hidan just… did we just… Huh?' _

'_**Screw you, Sakura! I pair you with very well the horniest man alive and you didn't even get it on!' **_

'_And then he… and then Sasori was… tongue… there was tongue…' _

'_**Ugh, there is no reasoning with you in this state. Onto the next hubby!' **_

"… I could get my bugs to bring it to you, Sakura…"

'_Excuse me. Were you dropped on your head as a child?'_

_

* * *

_**Read and Review :)**


End file.
